Faux airs
by Elerinna23
Summary: June Hudson, 16 ans, Sang-Pur fille d'une Mangemort et préfète de Serpentard accro au chocolat. Elle et Sirius se détestent depuis leur première année, mais ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas? Qui est June sous ses faux airs ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, je commence une fanfiction que j'espère faire durer un moment, ou au moins terminer!

Comme vous le voyez, c'est un Sirius/OC. J'attends vos avis sur ce prologue, le premier chapitre devrait suivre (je suis en train d'écrire le deuxième)!

J'ai classé ma fanfiction en T pour le langage ou la violence (peut-être à venir ... mais je n'en suis pas certaine). Étant donné que ce n'est que la deuxième que je poste ici, je ne sais pas trop pour le rating ..

Je vous laisse lire ;).

Elerinna23.

* * *

**Faux airs.**

**Prologue.**

_**Frayeur en territoire inconnu.**_

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées.

Quelqu'un marche derrière moi, je peux entendre son pas discret et rapide.

Je coupe le son de ma musique - j'ai récemment acheté un _badaleur_, c'est un objet que les Moldus ont inventé qui permet d'écouter des chansons tout en se déplaçant. Ils sont plutôt malins, on ne peut le nier - et accélère le pas tout en concentrant mon ouïe sur le souffle de l'inconnu que je distingue avec netteté. La rue est tellement longue. J'ai peur.

Je ne cesse d'augmenter mon rythme de marche et cette personne fait de même.

Je suis suivie.

Sweety m'a bien expliqué la différence entre le Londres Moldu et le Londres Sorcier; comment certains hommes Sans-Pouvoirs agressent des jeunes filles, les violent ou, pire, les tuent. Je ne pensais seulement pas que je me trouverais confrontée à un pervers lors de ma première expédition dans la partie Non-Sorcière de la ville. Avec tout ce que ma douce elfe de maison m'a raconté, je ne peux qu'être effrayée. Un comble, June Hudson terrifiée par un pauvre Moldu. Voila ce que penserait Mère si elle m'accompagnait en ce moment. Mais elle n'est pas là, ne se préoccupe nullement de ma personne et trouve toujours une raison pour me lancer ses sorts de Magie Noire préférés. Particulièrement, le Doloris.

Le moment est mal choisi pour penser à cette infâme personne me tenant lieu de mère.

J'ai donc deux légers problèmes, concernant ce pervers qui continue de me suivre.

Tout d'abord, le Londres Moldu m'est totalement inconnu. La seule donnée que je possède est la suivante : je ne dois pas me trouver loin du Chemin de Traverse. Malheureusement, la communauté sorcière ne connaît pas moins chanceuse que moi-même, je n'ai presque aucune possibilité de le trouver. N'ayant pas encore atteint la majorité sorcière, je ne peux non plus me servir de ma baguette magique. Mon corps est donc ma seule arme contre ce pervers, ou peu importe ce que se trouve être la personne - à l'évidence dénuée de pouvoirs magiques - me poursuivant.

Je ne compte pas me battre, comme le font ces Moldus au _cinèmma _car je risquerais de me blesser et je ne veux pas tenter la colère de Mère si elle découvrait que je suis allée me promener dans ce quartier londonien.

Non, j'ai des jambes. Il faut bien qu'elles servent un jour.

Mais - et oui, un autre 'mais' - mes chaussures posent un autre problème. Ma gentille elfe personnelle, Sweety, m'a conseillé de porter une paire de richelieu dont les talons sont plutôt hauts afin de paraître plus gracieuse dans ma tenue sombre. Évidemment je l'ai écoutée : elle sait tellement y faire pour me convaincre. Je ne vais cependant pas courir le long de cette avenue, pieds nus.

Alors que je réfléchis à une autre idée, l'homme agrippe mon épaule de sa main. Je sursaute, me dégage de son emprise et me met à courir. Plus le temps de réfléchir, tant pis pour mes chaussures.

L'inconnu fait de même. J'ai peur.

Sans y penser, je m'engage dans la rue la plus proche. Son atmosphère sombre ravive en moi des souvenirs. Un coup d'oeil rapide au nom de la rue me fait alors éclater d'un rire victorieux.

Charing Cross Road.

Je ralenti, soulagée, puis pénètre dans un bar miteux coincé entre deux magasins sans même jeter un regard à la personne qui me poursuivait depuis tout ce temps. Le Chaudron Baveur. Me sachant sauvée, je soupire d'une façon que Mère qualifierait de grossière, si elle me voyait. Mais peu importe, puisqu'elle n'est pas là en ce moment.

D'un pas sec, je m'avance dans le bar quasiment désert. Seuls quelques employés de chez Gringotts discutent au comptoir avec un vieux gobelin au regard malveillant.

Le jeune barman m'aperçoit et me salue avec le respect qu'il réserve aux grandes familles de sorciers:

**« - Bien le bonjour, Miss Hudson. Puis-je vous servir quelque...**

**- Je ne fais que passer, merci. »** je le coupe, de mon ton le plus froid, avant de sortir de ce lieu poussiéreux par une porte entrouverte. A l'aide de mon ombrelle ornée de dentelle, j'appuie sur les briques d'un mur, en apparence banal, qui se mettent à bouger par magie et laissent apparaître le Chemin de Traverse.

Contrairement au bar dont je sors, cette rue ne connaît pas le silence. Des jeunes enfants suivent leurs parents à l'intérieur des boutiques sorcières, leur liste de fourniture _Poudlardienne _à la main et les yeux pétillants. D'autres, plus âgés, ont préférés venir faire leurs achats seuls, ou avec un poignée d'amis. Pas d'ennuis à l'horizon, pour simplifier.

Faisant partie des rares adolescents qui achètent leurs fournitures seuls, j'entre chez Madame Guipure qui achève de prendre les mesures d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns.

Je choisis des tissus d'une qualité sans faille, la femme fatiguée prend mes mesures en silence et je ressors rapidement avec des robes et des vêtements à la dernière mode sorcière pour toute l'année à venir.

D'humeur guillerette - mais l'air suffisant, en façade -, je fais le tour des boutiques et me procure tout le matériel demandé aux élèves de sixième année.

Ce n'est que dans un magasin semblable à Honeyduck - mais ne proposant que des chocolats - que ma chance décide de tourner.

Je suis occupée à empiler des dizaines de boites dans mes bras lorsqu'une voix que je reconnais aussi tôt s'exclame :

**« - Hudson! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je chasse le Sang-de-Bourbe, histoire de bien commencer l'année, ça ne se voit pas Black ?! **je réplique avec sarcasme.

**- Tu me dégoûtes, Hudson. Je pensais que tu ne partageais pas les idées de tes parents, je me suis trompé.**

**- Bien, Black. Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'admettre avoir fait une erreur de jugement me concernant, toi, le Ô-combien-génialissime-traître-à-son-sang! Ça se fête! »**

Ses poings se serrent violemment, il voit rouge. Mais il réussi à se contrôler.

**« - C'est pour fêter ta victoire, ces dix milles boites de chocolats ?** réplique-t-il hargneusement.

**- Bravo! Tu n'as pas besoin de lunettes, Black! Quelle grande nouvelle!** je siffle. **D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il est où ton ami binoclard ? Que ma journée soit gâchée jusqu'au bout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Toi! Ne t'avise pas d'insulter James ou tu auras affaire à moi!**

**- Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'effrayer ? **je m'exclame avant de rire méchamment. **Tu me connais mal, Black. »**

Il me fixe, les poings serrés, et semble se retenir de me frapper ou de me lancer un sort - au choix. Puis voyant qu'il n'ajoute rien - il a peur, voila ce que j'en dis! -, je tourne les talons et m'en vais payer l'objet de ma dépendance à la caisse. Car je l'admet, je ne peux me passer de chocolat, en particulier à Poudlard. Avec ces vingt-deux boites, je devrais tenir un moment ... du moins jusqu'à la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois mes chocolats payés, je fais un dernier tour de la boutique afin de vérifier que je n'ai pas raté une nouveauté et, en me dirigeant vers la sortie, j'entends les voix amusées de Black et Potter dans un rayon proche. Ils rient stupidement - à leur habitude - et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer froidement tout en passant la porte du magasin :

**« - Il était bien là, le bigleux. Ils peuvent pas réfléchir séparés, ces deux là. Journée de merde. »**

Je m'autorise à ricaner quelques secondes après avoir entendu Black s'énerver puis reprends mon sérieux, la figure hautaine à la manière de Mère.

Tout en rentrant chez moi, je pense que seul Black connaît la véritable June. Pas très bien, mais il me connaît plus que qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est aussi le seul à réussir à me faire sortir de mes gonds de cette façon, à ranimer la colère que j'ai appris à contrôler devant Mère.

Quand j'y pense, je ne serais plus moi-même depuis longtemps si je n'avais pas Sirius Black pour me le rappeler, chaque fois que je le croise.

Pensée écœurante.

Non, le terme n'est pas exact. Répugnante.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voila le premier chapitre, pour le moment je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, mais poster ce début ici me donne une raison d'écrire les chapitres suivants ;).

Bonne lecture. J'attends vos avis/critiques/conseils sur ce chapitre, toute critique ne peut que me permettre de m'améliorer (et j'ai des progrès à faire, je le sais bien). Merci!

Eléonore.

-------------

**Chapitre 1.**

**1er Septembre riche en découvertes.**

**« - Mademoiselle June. Réveillez-vous, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard à la gare de King's Cross, Madame Hudson serait très furieuse. » **chuchote la douce voix de Sweety à mon oreille.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et me relève douloureusement :

**« - Merci Sweety, **je réponds à mon elfe préférée. **Dis-moi ... comment as-tu réussi à me porter jusque dans mon lit, hier soir ?**

**- Votre frère, Mademoiselle, est descendu au moment où vous êtes tombée au sol; il s'est occupé de vous toute la soirée. Sweety ne l'avais jamais vu aussi gentil. » **explique l'elfe, clairement stupéfaite de l'attitude de Cassius, mon frère aîné.

Je ne peux que comprendre sa réaction. Cassius, s'occuper de moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Habituellement, il n'en a rien à faire des maltraitances que me fait subir Mère. Non pas qu'il s'assoie dans un fauteuil et la regarde me lancer ses sorts, mais il préfère rester dans sa chambre dans ces moments-là et se faire le plus discret possible.

Mère lui fait peur, elle effraie tout le monde. Cette femme respire le mal, chaque pore de sa peau est imprégné de cette haine contre les Moldus et les "traîtres à leur sang". Depuis toujours, elle s'est occupée de moi à sa façon. Sans jamais aucune raison, elle décide, dans un brusque élan de haine - ou je ne sais quoi d'autre -, de vérifier qu'elle maîtrise toujours aussi bien la Magie Noire.

Je ne peux que le confirmer.

Mais passons.

Sweety me donne mes vêtements, spécialement choisis pour la rentrée et me pousse presque dans ma salle de bain personnelle, de crainte d'être en retard. Je regarde l'heure qu'affiche mon réveil, au passage. Sept heure trente-trois, aucun _minuscule _risque de ne pas être arrivée à King's Cross pour onze heure. Soupirant longuement, je referme la porte derrière moi et m'avance vers le miroir.

L'horrible état de mon visage était prévisible. Ma joue droite est couverte de sang séché qui semble avoir coulé du sommet de mon crâne - très raffiné - et une énorme ecchymose est apparue sur ma tempe droite. J'ai du tomber sur ce côté de ma tête, pas d'autre explication ne me vient à l'esprit. Le reste de ma peau a pris une teinte fantomatique, mes yeux bleu gris sont cernés et dénués de toute expression. Je semble n'avoir pas dormi depuis des mois, ce qui est bel et bien le cas puisque je ne dors pas, je sombre, chaque soir après que ma mère m'ait vidée de ma Magie. Et ce depuis deux longs et interminables mois.

Je soigne mes plaies - réparties sur tout mon corps -, habituée puis me dépêche de me doucher avant de ressortir de la salle de bain fin prête.

Après que Sweety ait terminé d'ajuster ma robe noire la plus simple et les innombrables minuscules nœuds noirs dans mes cheveux, je descends enfin dans la salle à manger principale de ma maison, où sont assis Père, Mère et Cassius dans un silence de mort.

J'avale rapidement mon petit déjeuner que m'apporte Grumpy, le vieil elfe de Mère qui sert notre famille depuis toujours. Pas d'autre bruit que celui de mon couteau beurrant mes toast ne s'élève dans la pièce.

Finalement, Père daigne m'adresser la parole :

**« - Es-tu prête pour partir à Poudlard ?**

**- Oui, Père.**

**- Bien, tu m'excuseras alors, les affaires du Ministère m'attendent. Ne fais pas la moindre bêtise à l'école ou tu auras de mes nouvelles.**

**- Au revoir, Père. »**

Celui-ci se lève donc, sans un regard ni une autre parole pour moi - ni pour personne - avant de quitter la pièce.

Je tourne alors la tête vers Mère et lui demande :

**« - Quand partons-nous, Mère ? »**

Son visage dénué de toute expression, elle me répond :

**« - Cette année, tu iras seule, June. Tu es bien assez grande pour savoir où se trouve la voie 9 3/4, et j'ai d'autres préoccupations que m'occuper de toi. Tu peux quitter la table, puisque tu sembles avoir fini de te **_**goinfrer**_**. Et n'oublie pas, nous serons au courant du moindre pas de travers. »**

Sur ce, elle fait un signe de la main me signifiant de partir et se plonge dans le dernier livre qu'elle a trouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, La pureté du sang, tome II de Wilfried Bloody.

***

Tous ces enfants qui vont découvrir Poudlard pour la première fois de leur existence ne savent pas encore que ceux d'entre eux qui iront à Serpentard seront les nouvelles cibles des Maraudeurs, qui s'en prennent chaque année à tous les élèves de ma maison. Ils ne sont pas non plus au courant du recrutement - sous la force - qui a commencé à s'opérer a Poudlard l'année dernière. Une sorte de groupe anti-moldus et autres "mauvais sangs", se faisant appeler Mangemorts. (Ils ont les idées de Mère, qui elle ne parle que du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du plan qu'il a pour éliminer "toutes les impuretés de ce monde", je cite. Je ne sais pas qui est ce fou qui se fait appeler Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a le pouvoir de rallier du monde à sa "cause".) Non, au vu de leurs sourires, ils ne savent pas. Riez, tant que vous le pouvez, les enfants. Qui sait si le mois prochain, vous ne serrez pas complètement défigurés, à l'infirmerie ?

Je suis, vous vous en doutiez très certainement, arrivée à King's Cross. Voie 9 3/4, 10h50. J'ai failli rater le Poudlard Express.

Mais cela aurait été ma faute puisque j'ai passé deux bonnes heures à acheter des chocolats de toute sorte dans une petite boutique moldue, deux rues plus loin. Le paradis!

Ma valise est donc pleine à craquer.

Pratique.

Alors que je tente vainement, depuis cinq minutes, de la porter dans le wagon, Lupin apparaît de je ne sais où derrière moi et me dit :

**« - Besoin d'aide, June, à ce que je vois. »**

Je vois bien, à son sourire aimable, qu'il ne cherche pas à m'énerver, juste à m'aider, et hoche la tête en guise de réponse, avant de me décaler quelque peu pour le laisser descendre du train. Un instant plus tard, il remonte, ma valise dans ses bras et, après un autre sourire, me demande :

**« - Dans quel compartiment t'attendent tes amis ? »**

Relativement gênée - il n'y a que Lupin pour me percer à jour comme ça - je réponds, en détournant quelque peu le sujet :

**« - Oh, euh ... je crois qu'ils sont tous pleins, vu que je suis la dernière à monter... Laisse-la ici, ne te fatigue pas je vais rester là.**

**- Tu comptes passer les huit heures de voyage ici ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Suis-moi. » **m'ordonne-t-il en s'engouffrant dans le wagon à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon, alors je peux bien obéir à Lupin.

Tous les compartiments sont pleins, je l'avais bien dit, mais Lupin continue à avancer, pas le moins du monde fatigué de porter mon énorme valise. Soudain, il s'arrête. C'est ce moment précis que choisit le train pour se mettre à avancer, je m'écrase donc lourdement sur Lupin, qui s'étale sur le sol, ma valise tombe un peu plus loin.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre :

**« - Ça va ? Personne n'est ble-...**

**- Tiens, Potter. **

**- Hudson. Toujours aussi vile ?**

**- Toujours,** je réponds, mon faux sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais **_**sur **_**Rémus ?**

**- A ton avis ? C'est une technique d'approche comme une autre. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Que je lui sois tombée dessus ? **j'ironise.

**- Tu pourrais au moins te lever, non ?**

**- Ah, oui. Excuse-moi Lupin. **je dis tout bas après m'être difficilement relevée.

**- Pas de problème, June, **répond-t-il. **Tu rentres, Cornedrue, qu'on puisse passer ?**

**- Qu-?..**

**- Hudson, quelle **_**bonne surprise**_**! **

**- Black, magnifique.**

**- Attends, tu fais quoi Lunard?! Tu l'invites dans notre compartiment ?! **s'indigne Sirius alors que Lupin pose ma valise à côté des leurs.

**- Tous les compartiments sont pleins, alors elle va rester là puisqu'il reste justement une place.**

**- Mais Lunard, c'est Hudson!**

**- Et alors? A ce que je sache, il n'y a que toi qui ne l'aime pas, ici. Assieds-toi, June.**

**- Merci Lupin. Oh, en face du grand et beau Sirius Black, quelle joie.**

**- Je sais, merci, **réplique ce dernier, les yeux luisant de rage. **Je vais rester à cette place, alors, puisque tu apprécies tellement la vue.**

**- On échange de place si tu veux Hudson, mais va falloir négocier.**

**- Même pas en rêve, Potter.**

**- Allez, même pas un peu de chocolat ? Sirius m'a dit qu-..**

**- La ferme, Potter,** je le coupe avant qu'il ne divulgue ma passion débordante pour les aliments riches en cacao.

**- Laisse-la, James. Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils peuvent se montrer très stupides quand ils le veulent.**

**- Je suis au courant, merci Lupin. »**

Ce dernier me sourit et entame alors une conversation avec Potter et Black, détournant ainsi leur attention de ma présence inappropriée en leur compagnie.

Je jette un coup d'œil au seul des quatre amis qui ne s'est pas exprimé depuis mon entrée dans le compartiment, et ne peut retenir un ricanement. Pettigrow est quasiment collé à la vitre et avale chocogrenouilles sur chocogrenouilles, il semble tout faire pour ne pas croiser mon regard. Que fait-il à Gryffondor, je me demande alors ? Il a tout d'un Poufsouffle, pas une once de courage ne semble briller en lui.

Je me détourne et croise le regard doré de Lupin, qui apparemment m'a posé une question puisqu'il me fixe d'un air interrogateur.

**« - June ?**

**- Hm, oui ? Excuse-moi, je n'écoutais pas.**

**- J'ai vu ça,** dit-il en riant à moitié. **Je te demandais si tu avais un frère ou une soeur qui entrait à Poudlard cette année, on parlait des nouveaux élèves.**

**- Oh, non. Si j'avais un frère ou une soeur de onze ans, vous vous en mordriez les doigts. Un double de moi, je crois que vous **_**adoreriez**_**. **je réponds narquoisement.

**- C'est sur qu'une nous suffit bien, **lance Black.

**- Toi, fais ton malin devant tes amis **_**Maraudeurs**_**, tu riras moins la prochaine fois que tu me croiseras, seul. » **je le menace en me levant de la banquette.

Il fait de même (aucune imagination, je vous le dis) et susurre :

**« - J'en doute fort, Hudson.**

**- Hé, calmez-vous! **s'exclame Potter.

**- Tu sais très bien lequel de nous deux est plus puissant que l'autre, Black. Assume ton infériorité, et je te laisserai peut-être en paix. **je réplique, acide.

**- Je ne suis pas le moins fort d'entre nous. Souviens-toi.**

**- Ah oui? J'allais justement te le conseiller.**

**- Oh! Vous arrêtez, un peu ? Si vous voulez vous battre, attendez au moins d'être arrivés à Poudlard. » **gronde Lupin, menaçant.

Ou est donc passé le calme Rémus Lupin, préfet de Gryffondor ?

A cet instant précis, je dirais que le sorcier le plus puissant dans le compartiment n'est ni moi, ni Black, mais Lupin. Il ne s'est pas levé, mais j'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'est interposé entre nous deux; sa colère semble telle que sa magie a pris possession du compartiment dans sa totalité. Je la sens entre Black et moi et, relativement effrayée par la silencieuse puissance du préfet - il faut l'avouer -, je me rassoie piteusement.

***

Le voyage poursuit son cours dans un silence de mort, seulement interrompu par les bruits de déglutition de Pettigrow qui ne cesse de se goinfrer de sucreries et par l'arrivée de Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, qui vient nous prévenir de notre arrivée prochaine à Poudlard.

Potter lui lance, alors qu'elle entre à peine :

**« - Lily, quel plaisir de te voir après ces deux mois si longs sans toi!**

**- Potter, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça cette année, par Merlin! Je te l'ai répété des dizaines de fois l'année dernière, **_**non **_**je ne veux pas sortir avec toi! » **enrage-t-elle.

Interloquée, je hausse un sourcil en direction de la préfète qui n'a pas regardé Potter en lui jetant cette phrase à la figure et s'est contentée de fixer vaguement par delà la vitre. Quelle mauvaise menteuse elle fait, cette Evans!

Je sens alors son regard sur moi et elle me demande:

**« - Que fais-tu avec eux, Hudson ? Je croyais que c'était la guerre entre Sirius et toi.**

**- Pas eu le choix, il ne restait de la place qu'ici,** j'avoue**. Mais c'est Lupin qui m'a forcé à venir avec eux, l'idée ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. **je rajoute, affichant un air dégoûté.

**- J'imagine, oui. C'est gentil de ta part Rémus, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Au fait, vous n'avez rien manqué à la réunion des préfets. On a juste tiré au sort les noms pour les tours de garde, et vous êtes ensemble. Le mardi soir. Voila, je vous laisse passer vos robes de sorciers, le train arrive à Pré-au-Lard dans une dizaine de minutes. » **dit Evans en fermant la porte du compartiment derrière elle.

Black se lève alors et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Potter dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant. Ce dernier le repousse et, après avoir attrapé sa robe de sorcier, sort du compartiment le visage tourné vers le sol de manière à ce que l'on ne voit pas son expression.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a James ? **demande alors, de sa voix trop aiguë pour un jeune homme de seize ans, Pettigrow.

**- Oh, c'est Lily, comme toujours. Elle a réussi à nous le déprimer avant même qu'on soit arrivés à Poudlard, **répond Black dans un soupir.

**- Je vais me changer ailleurs, c'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous faire profiter de mon corps superbement proportionné mais presque.**

**- Ah! Quelle horreur, Hudson en sous-vêtements! **s'exclame Black

**- Ah! Quelle horreur, Black en sous-vêtements! » **je l'imite avant de quitter le compartiment, adressant un rapide sourire à Lupin.

***

**« - Bonsoir à tous! Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et rappelle aux anciens que ce ne sont pas leur **_**quelques **_**centimètres de plus qui leurs donnent le droit de s'en prendre aux plus jeunes! Cette année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Graham Sangster, qui remplacera Mr Roy. Oui, ce dernier a décidé de prendre sa retraite, faisant fi de son jeune âge. N'oubliez pas de rester un moment après le dîner pour recevoir vos emploi du temps que vous distribuerons vos préfets. Bien, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Bon appétit! »**

Les tables se couvrent de nourriture à l'instant précis où Dumbledore achève son discours de bienvenue - bien plus court que les années précédentes-, et les nouveaux Serpentard se regardent les uns les autres, émerveillés. Je remarque qu'ils se sont tous assis côte à côte, sauf un jeune garçon brun qui est installé en bout de table, seul.

Oubliant que je suis censée être méchante avec tous les premières années, je me lève avec grâce du banc - ça je ne l'oublie pas, je suis naturellement élégante - et vais m'asseoir face à lui. Contrairement à ses camarades, il ne met pas dans son assiette un peu de chaque plat qui l'entoure mais se sert simplement une cuisse de poulet et quelques pommes de terre sautées. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va me plaire, celui-là.

**« - Salut, comment tu t'appelles ? **je lui demande, d'une voix qui se veut gentille - _Par Merlin, que c'est étrange de parler de cette façon!_

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ryuunosuke Newman. Et vous ?**

**- Tu peux me tutoyer, ne t'en fais pas! June Hudson, enchantée! Je peux t'appeler Ryuu ? Ton prénom est difficile à prononcer.**

**- D'accord. » **accepte-t-il, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

Ce petit, je ne sais de quelle façon, me semble être l'exception de la maison Serpentard. Je sens qu'il n'est pas comme les autres, j'ai déjà envie de le protéger comme s'il était mon petit frère alors que je ne lui parle seulement depuis une dizaine de secondes.

**« - Alors, ça te plait Poudlard ? **je continue à le questionner.

**- Oh, oui! C'est magnifique! Je n'avais jamais vu un château aussi grand!**

**- J'avoue qu'il est immense! Dis, j'ai remarqué que les autres première année ne mangent pas avec toi ... si tu as le moindre problème contacte-moi, je suis Préfète. Et pas seulement un problème avec eux, mais si les autres Serpentard ou qui que ce soit t'embête, je peux t'aider. Ils ont peur de moi. » **j'ajoute dans un sourire narquois.

Ryuu n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'une main forte se pose sur mon épaule :

**« - Tu fais ami ami avec les Sang-mêlé maintenant, Hudson ? **me demande Rogue, le visage haineux

**- Ne me touche pas, Rogue**, je siffle en détachant sa main. **Retourne voir tes amis Mangemort et allez jouer à vous lancer des sortilèges de Magie Noire, tu me répugnes.**

**- Le sentiment est réciproque, Hudson. Ne fais pas les mauvais choix. **lance-t-il en s'éloignant pour quitter la Grande Salle, suivit par Avery.

**- C'était qui, lui, Madame June ?**

**- Madame ? Appelle moi June, Ryuu, je ne suis pas si vieille**, je rigole doucement. **Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Severus Rogue, il est en sixième année comme moi et je te conseille vivement de ne pas t'approcher de lui ou de ses amis. Ils ne sont pas gentils, mais alors vraiment pas.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Oh, et il est préfet, aussi. Ne fais pas ce qu'il te demande de faire. Il peut bien enlever des points à Serpentard s'il veut, mais pas entraîner les autres dans ses mauvais coups, compris ?**

**- Bien, June. Merci de me dire tout ça.**

**- Excuse-moi, je dois aller distribuer les emploi du temps. Voila le tien, au passage. » **je me lève après lui avoir donné le parchemin qui lui est attribué.

D'un coup d'œil, je note que Rogue n'est pas revenu dans la salle pour accomplir le travail qui lui revient du fait de son statut de préfet. Je signale son absence au directeur de ma maison - les coups bas, entre Rogue et moi, sont indirects - puis distribue les emploi du temps à toute vitesse, avant de revenir m'asseoir face à Ryuu.

Celui-ci me dit, quelque peu gêné :

**« - Je ne pensais pas que les autres me laisseraient de côté parce que mon père est Moldu, je suis un sorcier aussi!**

**- Ils sont trop stupides pour y réfléchir. Ne t'en fais pas, tous les élèves de Poudlard ne sont pas comme ceux de Serpentard, les autres sont gentils.**

**- Je fais partie du lot, Hudson ?**

**- Black, encore toi.** je prend ma tête dans mes mains en soupirant.

**- Alors comme ça je suis gentil ? Si ça ne venait pas de toi, je serai flatté.**

**- Et bien ne le soit pas, tu n'étais pas compris dans le lot.**

**- Qui est ce petit Serpentard? Tu es encore en train d'embêter un nouvel élève ?**

**- Je m'appelle Ryuunosuke Newman, et June ne m'embête pas alors ne l'embêtez pas. **menace le petit Ryuu.

**- Ryuuno... Je vais t'appeler Ryuu, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas, elle a l'habitude, elle m'embête aussi pour être franc. **ajoute Black tout bas, croyant certainement que je ne l'ai pas entendu.

**- Mon ouïe est très développée, Black, pas la peine de baisser la voix je t'entendrai quand même. Et je ne le torturais pas, je lui apprenais juste qui il devait éviter. Rogue, en particulier.**

**- Ah! Sur ce point, tu as raison. C'est le pire de tout Poudlard, ne t'approche pas de lui Ryuu.**

**- Ne lui donne pas de conseils, Black. Depuis quand tu parles amicalement aux Serpentard, toi ?!**

**- Et depuis quand tu t'incrustes dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, toi ?!**

**- Maraudeurs ?** demande Ryuu.

**- C'est le nom que se sont trouvés Black, ici présent, et ses trois amis - ils sont toujours ensemble, je t'en parlerai plus tard. Risible, **je commente.

**- Notre nom résonne dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tu peux en rire autant que tu veux mais même Peter est plus apprécié que toi dans l'école! »** s'exclame-t-il si fort que certains élèves de ma table et de celle de Serdaigle se mettent à rire de moi.

Je n'ai d'ordinaire rien à faire de ce que peut dire Black mais ce soir ses paroles me touchent, ça doit être la fatigue. Oui, ça expliquerait les picotements dans mes yeux. Restons calme.

**« - Dégage Black. » **je lui ordonne, froidement.

Il semble remarquer mon changement de ton - j'étais plus sympathique que d'habitude jusque là - et, après un dernier regard dont je ne peux saisir la signification, rejoint Potter qui l'attendait à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

**« - Bon, Ryuu, il est temps pour toi de découvrir la salle commune de Serpentard, **je lui chuchote**. Les premières années, bougez-vous un peu, on s'en va! Vous restez groupé, l'autre abruti de Préfet s'est tiré et je ne compte pas aller vous chercher si vous avez le malheur de vous perdre. » **j'annonce la couleur, qu'ils comprennent tout de suite à qui ils ont affaire.

Et c'est suivie par une dizaine de minuscules enfants qui admirent les moindres détails du château, du Hall à l'atmosphère lugubre des cachots, que je retrouve enfin la Salle Commune que je n'ai pas vu depuis deux mois. Rien n'a changé, c'est pour ça que j'aime Poudlard.

**« - Bien, les garçons vous accédez à vos dortoirs en descendant les escaliers. Les filles, en les montant.** j'explique. **Je dois vous préciser que les garçons ne peuvent pas aller dans les dortoirs des filles, vous essaierez plus tard et verrez de quoi il retourne. Et la salle commune est un lieu de travail et de détente, donc si vous voulez faire un jeu ou un concours de chant - ou que sais-je encore - sortez dans le parc, trouvez un endroit éloigné, mais ne le faites pas ici ou je m'assurerai que vous ne puissiez plus jamais y jouer. Compris ? Si vous avez un problème pendant la nuit, les garçons, réveillez Rogue. C'est l'autre préfet, il se fera un **_**plaisir **_**de vous aider. Les filles, vous aurez intérêt à avoir une raison valable pour me réveiller au milieu de la nuit.»** je termine en leur jetant un regard malveillant.

Fatiguée, je monte dans mon dortoir et me couche toute habillée après un vague «- Bonjour.» à Anne Dubois, la seule autre fille de sixième année, qui sort de la salle de bain, prête à se mettre au lit. Le sommeil me happe en un rien de temps.

* * *

Voila! Qu'en pensez vous ?

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pour vous présenter les personnages principaux, dont Ryuu qui est un peu mon idée du petit frère adorable (vous verrez :D).


	3. Chapitre 2

Suite tout juste achevée, tout fraiche pour vous! =D

Merci pour vos commentaires : **ElyanaBlack**, **Lily - Lily - Lily**, **Miiliie **et **5Pistache5**, ils m'ont motivés à continuer, parce que je dois dire que pas grand monde n'à l'air de lire ma fanfiction jusque là ... Tant pis, j'ai des idées pour la suite encore, et encore, alors je continue :D.

Merci à Hugo, aussi (NON, J'OSE! :p), qui m'a poussé à écrire plus vite que d'habitude, sans toi je crois que le chapitre ne serait pas écrit aujourd'hui, tu te reconnaitras en passant de toute façon ^^. Et à mon petit frère qui a repéré une grosse erreur entre le prologue et le chapitre 1, dans le premier June est orpheline de père, dans le chapitre 1 on voit son père au petit déjeuner... U__U Bref, elle a un père. xD

Voila, voila, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

**Tea time et joyeux hibou.**

Je suis réveillée en sursaut par Anne qui s'est pris les pieds dans ses vêtements, éparpillés autour de son lit.

**« - Excuse-moi June! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller!**

**- Trop tard, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude des réveils avec toi.»** je réponds, de bonne humeur malgré le fait qu'elle vienne de mettre fin à mon premier rêve depuis des mois.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, dans ce rêve ? Aucun moyen de m'en souvenir ...

Sauf si ... :

**« - Dis, Anne, est-ce que j'ai encore parlé en dormant ?**

**- Ah! Tu n'imagines même pas, c'est pour ça que j'étais réveillée, en fait. Tu as répété en boucle "-Arrête." pendant un moment, puis tu t'es mise à ... crier. Le genre de cri que j'ai entendu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, dans un film d'horreur. Du coup j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, je me suis demandée si je devais te réveiller, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ... Finalement tu t'es arrêtée, tu as juste dit : "-Je te déteste, Black.", et c'est tout.**

**- D'accord ... désolée de t'avoir réveillée alors, je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai rêvé pour me mettre à crier comme ça ... Par contre, tu n'-...**

**- N'en parle pas, oui. T'en fais pas, June. Ce qui se dit ici reste ici, comme toujours. Tu sais tellement de choses sur moi que, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien dire sur toi aux autres. **rigole-t-elle.

**- C'est vrai que j'ai une bonne mémoire ... Je me souviens même de Tommy**, j'ajoute malicieusement.

**- Oh, non! Promis, je ne dirai rien à personne!** s'exclame-t-elle alors que le souvenir de son premier petit ami pot de colle lui revient en mémoire.

**- Moi non plus, ne t'en fais pas!» **je dis avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et de me précipiter sous la douche.

Dans la Grande Salle, je repère Ryuu qui semble être arrivé quelques secondes à peine avant moi :

**« - Ryuu! Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ?**

**- Désolé, June. Je me suis fais des amis à Poufsouffle, ils m'ont proposé de m'asseoir avec eux.** s'excuse-t-il, n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

**- Ah, d'accord. Très bien, vas-y.»** je lance d'un ton monotone.

Alors que je bois mon jus de citrouille, assise au bout de la table des verts et argent, je sens m'envahir une grande tristesse. Je pense alors à tous les autres qui n'ont jamais daigné m'approcher, ces amis que j'aurais pu me faire s'ils en avaient pris l'initiative. Je suis seule. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude.

Même Ryuu, que j'ai pris sous mon aile le jour de la rentrée, ne veut plus rester avec moi. Je suis sure qu'il a entendu des conversations à propos de moi et de mon caractère de chien, ou sur les mauvaises blagues que j'ai l'habitude de faire aux première année.

Mince, pourquoi je digère mal le comportement des autres à mon égard, juste cette année? Avant je n'en avais rien à faire de ce que l'on pouvait dire sur moi, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer cet été pour que tout me concernant soit différent?

Je continue à penser tout en me rendant en cours de Divination - j'ai choisi cette option car Mère n'aurait jamais accepté que je remette les pieds à la maison si j'avais pris Étude des Moldus, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer mes affaires. Mme Rose, l'enseignante, est assez énergique et appréciée des élèves, mais je n'arrive pas à l'aimer. Elle a toujours trouvé que mon aura était spéciale, ou je ne sais quoi, et veut toujours constater mes "progrès" dans sa matière. Je ne me suis jamais moins améliorée qu'en Divination, mais je m'amuse à la laisser croire que je travaille pour réussir à prédire l'avenir un jour.

**« - Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé par groupes de deux,** annonce Mme Rose. **Non! J'ai tiré au sort qui ferait équipe avec qui, hier soir, ce n'est pas la peine de vous précipiter avec vos amis. Bien ... Avery avec Pettigrow, Black et Hudson ...»**

Évidemment. La bonne humeur dans laquelle je me suis réveillée avait commencé à s'évaporer au petit déjeuner, mais tout en m'asseyant sur un pouf bariolé face à Black je peux affirmer que plus aucune once de joie ne m'habite.

**« - Pourquoi faut-il que je te croise chaque fois que ma journée à bien commencé, Black ?**

**- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Hudson.**

**- Journée de merde.**

**- J'ai déjà entendu ça, cet été.**

**- Même type de journée qu'aujourd'hui. Tout se passe bien, puis un incident mineur se produit et finalement tu fais ton apparition. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta présence peut gâcher ma vie.**

**- Oh, j'ai ma petite idée,» **répond-il dans un sourire ironique.

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier, mais il ne semble pas en tenir compte et se met à rire, doucement mais méchamment. Quel abruti, même les premières années n'ont pas l'air aussi stupide. C'est dire.

**« - Quelque chose de comique, M. Black, que vous souhaiteriez nous faire partager ?** demande alors Mme Rose, tandis qu'elle dépose deux tasses et une théière sur notre table.

**- Je n'en pas très envie d'en faire profiter tout le monde, _professeur_.» **répond-il d'une voix froide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Depuis quand n'aime-t-il pas Mme Rose? Je croyais me souvenir qu'il adorait, au contraire, son - je cite - "petit sourire charmant et sa chevelure de sirène".

Pas le temps de mener l'enquête, le professeur nous explique une fois de plus le procédé de lecture des feuilles de thé.

Je me verse distraitement une grande tasse d'un thé très infusé, puis repose lourdement la théière sur la table minuscule qui semble sur le point de s'effondrer tant elle est bancale.

Black remplit lui aussi sa tasse avec un raffinement qui me surprend un instant. Puis je me rappelle qu'il vient d'une famille riche, et que sa mère lui a certainement appris très tôt à servir le thé façon Sang Pur. La mienne n'y a pas pensé, elle ne m'a rien inculqué de toute manière.

**« - Échangez vos tasses après avoir bu votre thé. Bien, que voyez vous Miss Hudson ?**

**- Une ligne ... courbe ? Ah, non. Un serpent. Ce qui signifie ...» **je commence à feuilleter mon manuel pour trouver le sens de cette forme mais Mme Rose complète ma phrase :

**« - Ce qui signifie que vous allez devoir confronter votre raison et votre coeur, M. Black. Très belle prédiction, Miss Hudson, 10 points de plus pour Serpentard. Que voyez-vous, M. Black?**

**- Un ... loup?** demande-t-il, les sourcils soudainement froncés. Et le pâté, là, ça pourrait être ...

**- Une étoile, M. Black, regardez bien. Et ce n'est pas un loup, retournez la tasse, c'est une croix. La souffrance et les épreuves confrontées à l'espoir, Miss Hudson,** chuchote-t-elle, brusquement bouleversée. **Comment va votre frère ?**

**- Je ... je ne sais pas, Madame. Pourquoi ?** je demande, interloquée.

**- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, Miss, bien assez tôt.** répond-elle d'un air grave avant de s'éloigner vers la table de Pettigrow qu'Avery est en train de frapper.

**- Ton frère? T'as un frère Hudson?** me questionne Black, son horrible sourcil haussé.

**- Oui, bravo Black. Décidemment tu es de plus en plus rapide à comprendre, quel grand progrès,** je siffle.

**- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu n'avais pas de petit frère?**

**- Es-tu vraiment si stupide? Non, je n'ai pas de petit frère. Oui, j'ai un frère. Quelle conclusion tu peux en tirer? Bien, j'ai un grand frère. Magnifique.**

**- Arrête un peu de te foutre de moi, Hudson. Je ne suis pas moins intelligent que toi.**

**- Oh. J'en tremblerais presque!**

**- Ferme-la, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, aujourd'hui.**

**- Ah oui? Dommage, parce que moi je n'attend que ça.»** j'ajoute alors que Mme Rose annonce la fin du cours, mettant fin à notre discussion - si tel est le terme qui correspond à l'échange verbal que nous venons d'avoir.

*

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Digne, je ne sursaute pas et me retourne calmement, prête à affronter Rogue, ou même Black.

**« - Lupin. Quelle surprise, **je m'étonne.

**- Salut June, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment approcher les gens sans les surprendre**, s'excuse le Gryffondor dans un sourire.

**- Je n'ai pas eu peur,** je le contredit.

**- Hm, si tu veux, **rigole-t-il doucement. **Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te remettre cette lettre, ça avait l'air urgent donc je me suis dépêché de te l'apporter. **ajoute-t-il en plaçant une enveloppe entre mes mains pâles.

**- Merci Lupin, mais ... tu n'as pas cours maintenant ?**

**- Si, si. Je dois y aller, d'ailleurs. Je t'attend devant ta salle commune pour le tour de garde, ce soir.»** achève-t-il avant de continuer son chemin d'une foulée rapide.

Profitant de n'avoir aucun cours, je rentre dans une salle de classe vide et m'assoit sur une vieille table puis déplie la lettre qui m'est adressée. Le cachet n'est pas défait mais j'ai comme l'intuition que Papi Dumbledore l'a lue avant mois. Au viol! - Haha, quel humour.

_"_

_June,_

_Est-ce que tu te souviens, dans ma dernière lettre, que je t'avais parlé d'un repas très important auquel Mère souhaitait que j'assiste avec elle et Père? Et bien ce n'en était pas vraiment un. Pas du tout, même._

_Je ne sais pas trop si je peux l'écrire librement sur un parchemin qui pourrait être lu par n'importe qui, mais je prend le risque. _

_En réalité, c'était une cérémonie. Avec celui que Mère adule, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avant de continuer, je dois t'avouer que je partage ses idées. (je sais bien que toi non, mais il a de grands projets). Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle cérémonie, non. Il a tatoué d'une "marque des ténèbres" (c'est comme ça que s'appelle le tatouage) Mère, ainsi que moi-même. C'était assez douloureux, d'ailleurs._

_Voila, c'est dit. _

_Cette marque est la dernière étape pour devenir un Mangemort. - La première étant de jurer allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la deuxième de se débarrasser d'un de ces sang de bourbe. - Je suis donc maintenant un membre des Mangemort._

_Ceci est la dernière lettre que tu recevras de moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec toi parce que Mère me l'a interdit - elle a découvert tes lettres, je suis désolé qu'elle ait pu les lire._

_Mère va te contacter prochainement, prend garde à toi, elle sait que tu n'es pas en accord avec Ses idées. Je le suis, moi. _

_Je suis désolé ma soeur, même si je sais que tu ne me considéreras plus jamais comme ton frère._

_Fais attention à toi._

_Cassius._

_PS : Souviens toi que tu auras besoin de soutien si tu comptes résister à Mère, tes amis pourront t'aider, tu y arriveras June. "_

Je...Cass...qu'est-ce que...Je me sens..mal.

*

Où est-ce que je suis?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, et suis aveuglée par la lumière dont est baignée la pièce au décor commun. Ah, l'infirmerie.

Ou plutôt. QUOI ? L'INFIRMERIE ?!

Non, non, non, non, non. Il faut que je parte, vite. Elle ne doit pas voir. Surtout pas.

Non...

J'entends des voix quelques mètres plus loin et me concentre sur la conversation :

**« - Vous ne lui avez vraiment rien fait, Potter ?**

**- Non, Mme Pomfresh, je vous assure que je l'ai trouvée inconsciente dans une salle du troisième étage et que je l'ai juste faite léviter jusqu'ici.**

**- Bien, je vous crois M. Potter. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui aurait pu la blesser comme ça? Des cicatrices si marquées ...**

**- Non, Madame, je ne la connais pas.**

**- Ah, bien sur vous n'êtes pas de la même maison. J'aimerais que vous gardiez ça pour vous M. Potter, il ne faudrait pas que quiconque apprenne son état, c'est important. Si la personne qui lui a fait ça se trouve ici, je n'o-... »**

Stop, j'en ai entendu assez. Il faut que je m'en aille avant qu'elle vienne voir si je suis réveillée. Merci Merlin que les rideaux soient tendus autour de mon lit!

Je me relève, faisant fi de mon brusque mal de tête, et enfile mes chaussures que Pomfresh a déposé au pied du lit puis constate avec effroi que je ne porte qu'une robe de chambre « spécial infirmerie » - très, très laide, et peu couvrante, si vous voyez ce que je vous dire.

Affolée, je mets un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'elle a posé mes vêtements au bout du lit.

Des pas se rapprochent, et les voix de Pomfresh et de Potter se font plus nettes. Pressée, j'attrape mes vêtements, ma baguette et prend mes jambes à mon cou.

Alors que je passe la porte en courant, j'ai le temps d'entendre Pomfresh s'exclamer :

**« - Miss Hudson, revenez! »**

*

Je me suis arrêtée, le souffle coupé, quelques couloirs plus loin.

A la hâte, j'enfile mon pantalon noir et passe ma cape sur la robe de chambre que j'ai malheureusement « empruntée » à l'infirmerie. Je ne manquerai pas de la rapporter, cette nuit. Qu'elle se la garde.

Passons.

L'heure n'est pas à la moquerie. Potter sait. Potter _sait_, par Merlin!

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? S'il en parle à Black, je suis fichue, tout le monde saura.

Certes, qu'est-ce que cela apporterait aux autres élèves de savoir que June Hudson subit des maltraitances? Beaucoup se réjouiraient, certainement. Mais je ne vois pas qui se moquerait de moi parce que j'ai des cicatrices plein le corps à cause de Mère.

Du moins, je ne me moquerais pas d'un élève à qui il arriverait la même chose.

Peut-être que les autres sont comme ça ... Je n'ai en pas la moindre idée, je ne connais personne d'autre que Anne et les « Maraudeurs ». Et encore, je ne sais d'Anne que ses pires gaffes, et des quatre Gryffondor peu de chose.

Potter arrive alors, essoufflé et me dit, gêné :

**« - Euh ... tu sais je n'ai pas voulu regarder. Pomfresh m'a forcé, parce qu'elle croyait que c'était de ma faute et qu'elle voulait que j'avoue en constatant, je cite, "les dégâts".**

**- Tu... tu as vu ? **je demande, la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

**- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas; je t'assure ...**

**- Je ... Tu gardes ta bouche fermée, Potter, sinon tu vas payer.»** je me reprend et le menace avant de me retourner et de partir en direction de mon dortoir.

Mais Potter n'a pas fini, il semblerait :

**« - Hudson! Oublie pas ta lettre!**

**- Que-... TU NE L'AS PAS LUE J'ESPERE ?!**

**- Non! Bien sur que non, ton courrier ne m'intéresse pas du tout tu sais.**

**- Donne-la moi! »** je m'exclame en lui arrachant la lettre des mains.

_Quelle galère_, je pense tout en rentrant aux cachots. _Et je vois encore Lupin, ce soir. Génial._

*

**« - June, le beau préfet Rémus Lupin est devant l'entrée de la salle commune depuis un moment. Il a dit qu'il t'attendait. » **précise Anne, les yeux pétillants tandis qu'elle se repasse l'image du _beau préfet_ en pensées.

Je hoche la tête et me précipite hors de la salle commune après avoir attrapé la vieille robe de l'infirmerie que je déposerai en chemin. Les Serpentard me jettent un regard empli de dégoût lorsque je traverse la salle en vitesse. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, ceux-là!

J'arrive dans le couloir et aperçoit effectivement Lupin, debout, qui s'approche tranquillement de moi. D'accord, je comprend pourquoi Anne parle de lui de cette façon. Il est vraiment charismatique, ce _cher Rémus_. Assez mystérieux, mais il a plutôt un beau visage, et surtout des yeux magnifiques et un sourire toujours chaleureux. D'accord, je le trouve à mon goût. Mais non, pas Lupin. Je ne vois pas devenir trop proche de lui, il ne m'attire pas vraiment dans ce sens là. Ce serait risible, June Hudson la méchante Serpentard complètement folle de Rémus Lupin, le gentil et doux Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, même moi j'en rirais.

**« - On commence par où ?**

**- Par le premier étage, non ? Comme d'habitude,** propose-t-il.

**- Pas de problème! » **je réponds, soudainement détendue.

Nous effectuons un tour de l'étage, et c'est étonné que me regarde Lupin lorsque je dépose la robe pliée devant la porte de l'infirmerie. En guise de réponse, je lui tire la langue. Puis je me rend compte du geste que je viens de faire. Tirer la langue ?! Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé depuis mon enfance, qu'est-ce que j'ai?!

Les autres étages sont déserts, nous renvoyons deux amoureux dans leur dortoir après avoir du les menacer de leur mettre une retenue s'ils ne calmaient pas leurs pulsions mais ne croisons pas d'autres élèves nocturnes. Lupin ne parle guère, moi non plus. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a quelque chose à me dire, au vu du sourire en coin qu'il tente de cacher depuis quelques minutes.

**« - Que t'arrive-t-il, Lupin ?**

**- Appelle-moi Rémus, June, c'est étrange de t'appeler par ton prénom si tu ne fais pas pareil.**

**- Très bien, _Rémus_. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, _Rémus_ ?**

**- Tu vois tu y arrives.** rigole-t-il gentiment.** Je me disais juste que tu n'étais pas si méchante que tu voulais le faire croire.**

**- Serais-je percée à jour? Mince, que faire?** je demande, en souriant.

**- Je suis curieux de savoir ... pourquoi tu te forces à ne pas être sympa avec les autres?**

**- Oh, je ne me force pas souvent! Je dirai que personne n'est vraiment gentil avec moi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je le serai. Et puis, j'ai quand même une grande renommée, tu dois le savoir, non? **je rigole.

**- Pour sur, tu es connue dans tout Poudlard. Je trouve juste ça dommage que personne ne sache que tu as bon fond.**

**- Tu le sais. Il n'y a pas de 'personne' qui tienne, **je le contredit.

**- Décidemment, tu es têtue! Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça je vais crier sur les toits que June Hudson n'est pas la méchante Serpentard qu'elle prétend être!**

**- Non! Tu n'oserais pas gâcher la réputation qu'il m'a fallu des années à établir!**

**- T'as juste eu besoin de trois jours, arrête. Tu es arrivée ici et trois jours après il y avait déjà deux élèves qui avaient eu affaire à toi,** rigole-t-il doucement. **Au** **bout d'un mois tu étais la nouvelle terreur de Poudlard.**

**- Ah vraiment ? **je demande. **Mince, tu vas me faire rougir, juste un mois! **j'ajoute en souriant.

**- Et oui. Juste un mois. » **répète-t-il de sa voix calme.

Nous arrivons alors devant le portrait qui cache ma salle commune, et Lupin me questionne :

**« - Aurais-je de nouveau l'occasion de discuter calmement avec June Hudson?**

**- Mardi prochain. »** j'acquiesce avant de pénétrer dans la salle vide de monde.

Je me retourne alors que le portrait du vieux sorcier se referme brutalement - il n'apprécie guère d'être réveillé.

Je jurerais l'avoir entendu rire.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voila la suite! (enfin!!) Merci à ceux qui me lisent, je sais que certains ne postent pas de review donc je me dis que pour le moment ça vous plait ... ou pas. Peu importe, j'ai finalement terminé ce chapitre, il y a 5 petites minutes à peine et je ne sais pas quand viendra le suivant ... (pour tout vous dire, la moitié du chapitre 6 est écrit. Mais le chapitre 4 et le 5, ils attendent xD. Que voulez-vous, les idées ne viennent pas dans l'ordre!) Mais passons, tout le monde se contrefiche de ma vie, je vous laisse à ce chapitre. J'attends vos avis, comme toujours :).

**Chapitre 3.**

**Chute.**

" - Hudson, tu t'es regardée dans un miroir, ce matin?! m'interpelle une voix trop familière.

- Et toi, sale chien puant?

- Moi? Bien sur, comme tous les matins.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de te croire supérieur à tout le monde alors que tu ne vaux pas la moindre noise ?!

- Quand tu trouveras de meilleures répliques que celle-ci. Tu devrais dormir la nuit Hudson, ça ne te réussit pas les nuits blanches : ta tête rendrait la vie à un mort, tellement tu fais peur, tu le sais ?" dit-il, hilare.

Bien, qu'il rigole tout seul de sa petite blague. Moi je n'ai pas envie de rire avec lui, car en effet je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et il peut aller se faire voir chez les pitiponks.

Un peu plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai reçu la dernière lettre de Cassius qui a bien cessé de m'écrire, tel qu'il me l'avait assuré. Cependant, j'ai reçu une lettre de Mère qui semble avoir entendu parler de ma visite à l'infirmerie, ainsi que des soupçons de l'infirmière, quant à l'état de mon corps. Des menaces, encore et toujours, j'en ai l'habitude avec elle. Je suis parfaitement au courant que si je dis quoi que ce soit à l'infirmière, Mère en sera informée et mes vacances seront cent fois pire que les précédentes. Évidemment, je ne vais en toucher mot à personne. Potter, lui, a gardé le silence. Du moins, il semblerait, car aucun de ses amis ne m'a lancé de regard étrange depuis l'incident à l'infirmerie, juste lui-même à travers ses épais verres de lunettes. S'il en parle, il est mort.

Il le sait.

Mais revenons à l'instant présent.

Je chasse le souvenir de mon frère de mes pensées et fait demi-tour, direction : un couloir calme, peu importe lequel tant que personne ne sera là pour la ramener.

Par Merlin, tous les élèves de Poudlard se sont passés le mot pour s'installer dans les coins habituellement tranquilles du château ou je rêve ?! Ils n'ont pas cours, à 8 heures ?!

Ah, c'est vrai que les tests de fin de trimestre approchent. Je devrais penser à réviser le week-end prochain, au moins l'histoire de la magie. Et la divination.

Mais passons, l'heure n'est pas aux angoisses pré examens. Fatiguée de ne pas trouver le moindre endroit vide, je tourne à l'angle d'un couloir et découvre une porte au bout du suivant.

Étrange, je ne l'avais jamais remarquée auparavant. L'étonnement laisse cependant vite place à la curiosité et je pénètre discrètement dans la pièce encore inconnue.

Elle n'est pas plus grande que la salle de bain de notre dortoir mais tellement lumineuse que l'on pourrait penser qu'elle en fait le double. Dans un coin on été déposés des dizaines de coussins colorés de manière à former un cercle, autour d'une table basse d'un bois très sombre. Des bougies ensorcelées s'enflamment alors que je m'avance d'un pas, émerveillée.

La pièce, bien que très simple, me semble rassurante. Je m'assoie doucement sur un petit tas de coussins très confortables et sourit à la fenêtre me faisant face, le visage baigné par les rayons du soleil matinal. Épuisée, je m'allonge sur les coussins et m'endors immédiatement, étonnamment souriante.

*

Une voix masculine me réveille.

Encore lui, je pense en ouvrant les yeux. Il n'en rate pas une pour me chercher.

« - Hudson, debout!

- Tais-toi Black, laisse moi dormir, je marmonne mécontente.

- Tu crois que tu peux t'installer comme tu le veux dans les QG des autres ?! Retourne dans ton dortoir si tu veux dormir, nous on veut pas d'une Serpentard ici.

- Je suis bien là.

- Laisse-la, Patmol, dit alors la voix de Potter.

- Voila, écoute tes amis. » je grogne.

Mince! Ils sont tous là ?!

Rapidement, je me relève en position assise et découvre les quatre Maraudeurs, tout sourires, installés autour de la petite table. Enfin, par souriant je ne désigne que Rémus et Potter, Black me jetant un regard méprisant et Pettigrow n'osant même pas me jeter un coup d'oeil.

Poufsouffle, va.

« - Hm, navrée de m'être endormie dans votre ... repère.» je lance d'un air narquois.

Je vais avoir matière à les faire chanter, avec ça.

Génial.

« - Ne t'en fais pas June, c'est pas comme si on interdisait aux autres élèves d'y venir.

- Mais si, je veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que nous connaisse cette pièce, moi! s'exclame Potter.

- Et moi non plus! renchérit Black en pointant un doigt vers moi.

- Moi non plus, » ajoute Pettigrow.

Tiens, il sait parler, celui-là?!

« - Bien, je vais réfléchir à des sorts pour verrouiller la porte alors ... capitule Rémus.

- Merci Lunard, t'es le meilleur!

- Lunard ? je répète curieusement.

- Hum, un surnom, explique le concerné dont le visage s'est soudainement figé.

- Original, je dois dire. Ça vient d'où ? Je ne vois pas trop le lien entre ton prénom et ...

- Je t'expliquerai un autre jour, d'accord?

- Hm, d'accord. Je m'en souviendrai.

- Super, soupire-t-il tout bas, merci James.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, c'est pas que j'ai cours moi, mais ...

- Il est 18 heures, Hudson, » lance Black.

D'après le sourire qui s'étire sur son visage, il doit dire vrai.

Bien, ça me fera une journée de cours en moins. Par principe, je m'exclame :

« - QUOI ?!

- Oui, d'ailleurs Sangster était étonné de ne pas te voir, ce matin.

- Oh, celui-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut mais je ne peux pas le sentir. »

Coupant court à la discussion, je me lève et sort de la pièce sans dire au revoir.

Je suis rapidement rejointe par Rémus qui me dit :

« - Si mademoiselle Hudson veut bien me le permettre, je la raccompagne jusqu'à sa salle commune. »

Ces paroles ont le mérite de me faire éclater de rire, et je le suis alors d'un pas lent tandis qu'il reprend, plus sérieux :

« - Tu dors mal dernièrement, n'est-ce pas? »

Je hoche la tête, surprise, comme toujours, de l'air inquiet qu'il peut avoir parfois à propos de ma personne.

« - Et j'imagine que tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ?... James a l'air d'être au courant de quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas nous dire, je crois bien que ça te concerne. Je ne sais pas de quoi il peut s'agir mais si jamais tu veux m'en parler, tu peux être sure que je le garderai pour moi, June.

- Oh. Euh ... je cherche mes mots, prise au dépourvu. C'est ... je ...

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas.

- Si, c'est ... Ça concerne mon grand frère, Cassius. Enfin, je veux dire que la raison de mes insomnies c'est mon frère, après, quant à ce que sait James, je ... je ne peux pas te le dire. Déjà que lui n'était pas censé l'apprendre ... » je bafouille, les yeux fixés au sol.

Rémus ne répond pas tout de suite, et je commence à me demander si mon seul ami est toujours à mes côtés. Je relève la tête et croise son regard marron aux éclats dorés dans lequel je distingue une pointe d'inquiétude mais il me sourit et ses yeux reprennent leur habituel air serein.

« - D'accord. Si ça ne va pas, je suis là June, sache-le.

- Merci, Rémus, mais ça va pour le moment, je tiens encore, je le rassure tout en étirant mes lèvres en un sourire léger.

- Bien, bonne soirée alors June. Et dors. » achève-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de me laisser devant l'entrée de ma salle commune.

Comment se fait-il que je ne me rende jamais compte qu'on est arrivés dans les cachots, lorsque je parle avec Rémus ?

*

J'entre dans la salle de classe à la suite d'Evans et de Rogue - qu'il se lave les cheveux!! - et Sangster me lance :

« - Miss Hudson! Vous me faites l'honneur de votre présence, aujourd'hui? J'espère que vous avez repris le cours de mardi.

- Mais bien sur, professeur, » je réponds d'un ton mielleux qui ne me va pas du tout.

Seule à ma table, au fond de la salle, j'observe les autres élèves. Gryffondor d'un côté, Serpentard de l'autre. Quelle grande mixité!

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal se déroule sans incident - normal, me direz-vous, puisque Sangster n'enseigne que la théorie, et mes affaires sont déjà rangées depuis un moment lorsque l'enseignant annonce la fin de l'heure. Ouf! Non pas que les détraqueurs, on nous en parle chaque année, mais presque. Il n'y a rien d'autre de dangereux, en dehors de Poudlard?!

« - Miss Hudson, pourriez-vous rester un instant? J'aimerais vous parler. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là? Je ne supporte pas l'air important qu'il se donne, il n'a pas inventé le baladeur magique, à ce que sache - ça, ce serait de l'invention!.

Passons, j'attends à son bureau pendant qu'il cherche je ne sais quoi dans son armoire.

« - Ah! Voila! » s'exclame-t-il, brandissant un parchemin.

Il reprend :

« - Hier, vous n'étiez pas là et j'ai fait remplir à tous les élèves une fiche personnelle car je me suis aperçu que je ne vous connaissais pas au bout de plus d'un mois. Pourriez-vous la remplir et me la rapporter vendredi, en début d'heure, Miss?

- Bien sur, pas de problèmes. Au revoir professeur. » je réponds avec mon sourire le plus faux et tourne les talons.

Il ne prend pas la peine de me dire au revoir, si ce n'est pas de l'impolitesse ça! Je ne le supporte pas!

Pourquoi il veut _mieux nous connaître_ ? J'ai pas envie de lui raconter ma vie, imaginez un peu : «Mon frère est un Mangemort, ma mère me déteste et prend son pied à me lancer des doloris, mon père le sait et s'en fout complètement, Black surgit toujours au mauvais moment et je le déteste, Potter a vu les marques que m'ont fait les sorts de ma mère et je l'ai menacé pour qu'il garde le secret, je deviens amie avec un Gryffondor, Ryuu me snobe pour ses amis complètement stupides et Anne est au courant de tout ce que je raconte dans mes rêves. »

Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait réagir.

*

Ah, je viens de réaliser qu'il m'a donné un parchemin prêt à l'emploi, avec « nom, prénom, etc.. » écrit dessus. En fait, ça va être simple.

Je marche jusqu'à la bibliothèque et, après avec lancé un regard noir à un petit Poufsouffle - ils m'ont piqué mon Ryuu ces abrutis, je les déteste -, m'installe lourdement à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Personne aux alentours, je soupire de contentement.

Bien, allons-y, remplissons cette fiche rapidement et allons dormir :

**Nom **: Hudson

**Prénom **: June Sue Elizabeth (sans commentaires)

**Date de naissance **: 25 décembre 1960

**Famille **: Le truc banal, voyez vous même : une mère, un père, un grand frère (Cassius). Et une elfe, ça compte? Elle s'appelle Sweety.

**Lieu de résidence : **Londres, côté sorcier.

**Couleur préférée : **Ça ne vous regarde pas.

**Créature magique qui vous effraie le plus : **Hagrid, si il compte.

**Activités en dehors des cours **: Je ne joue pas au quidditch, ni aux bavboules. Ces 'sports' sont vraiment inutiles.

**Que pensez-vous de la rivalité entre les maisons à Poudlard ? **: C'est amusant.

**Préférez-vous la théorie ou la pratique en DCFM ? **: La pratique, franchement il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux que la théorie.

**Des remarques ? **Votre questionnaire est inutile.

Voila, au moins il ne sera pas désemparé en lisant mes réponses.

Je range mes affaires dans ma grande besace décorée de dentelle noire lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Combien de fois on va me faire le coup, encore?!

Je me retourne, et hausse un sourcil :

" - Regulus Black.

- C'est bien toi, Hudson?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Te parler. Suis-moi.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir? Vous êtes tous aussi prétentieux, chez les Black, à ce que je vois." je siffle et sors dignement de la bibliothèque sans me préoccuper de l'autre Black qui m'appelle, sous l'oeil suspicieux de Mme Pince.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, celle-là? Que j'ai jeté un mauvais sort sur ses vieux manuscrits? Ils sont tous tellement paranoïaques dans ce château.

*

Anne sort tout juste de la douche lorsque j'entre dans le dortoir.

Elle enroule avec maladresse une serviette autour de ses longs cheveux, oubliant d'en prendre quelques-uns qui se mettent à goutter le long de son dos, et me fait m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le tapis vert tout doux, posé au milieu de la pièce. A son regard, je sais exactement ce qu'il se trame dans sa tête.

Elle confirme mon idée en faisant voler de sa grosse male jusqu'entre nous deux l'un de ses tarots préférés.

« - Tu m'avais promis, l'année dernière, June. me rappelle-t-elle, un sourire triomphant étiré sur son doux visage.

- Oui, je me souviens ... » je fais mine de soupirer.

Elle mélange ses cartes avec excitation, comme à chaque fois qu'elle a la possibilité de prédire l'avenir et d'apprendre des choses sur les autres, tout en leur expliquant ce qu'il adviendra de leur vie amoureuse, sociale ou professionnelle.

Une fois qu'elle les a toutes placées sur le tapis, elle m'explique :

" - Il faut que tu te concentre très fort sur une question, sinon ça ne marchera pas. Et normalement, tu auras la réponse.

- J'ai pas de question ..."

Elle est drôle celle-là, n'était-elle pas censée prédire mon avenir, simplement?

" - Allez, June. Je suis sure que tu te poses des questions ..."

C'est vrai, qu'en y pensant ... j'aimerai bien savoir s'il faut que je parle de ce qu'à vu Potter avec Rémus. Il finira par l'apprendre un jour, je m'en doute bien, mais est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi-même qui le lui dise ou son stupide ami?

" - D'accord. J'en ai une.

- Sure ?

- Oui. Vas-y.

- Bien, c'est parti. Concentre toi."

Je ferme les yeux, histoire de bien rentrer dans le jeu, et perçois le léger bruit que font les cartes en se retournant, les unes après les autres.

" - L'empereur, un de tes projets va se réaliser ou ... oh, c'est aussi annonciateur d'un amoureux protecteur et puissant, entres autres. J'ai du manquer un épisode, June!

- C'est ça, continue. je râle.

- Le monde, synonyme de grande joie, de réussite ... d'une bonne entente en couple. ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Une carte très positive, la maison dieu qui traduit une libération, ou un coup de foudre...

- Bon sang, tu vas arrêter je ne suis amoureuse de personne!

- Écoute, June, c'est le tarot qui le dit, je ne fais que te l'expliquer. Continuons : l'étoile, qui amène chance et succès, dans n'importe quel domaine. Et enfin, le mat à l'envers signifie que tu refuses d'aller de l'avant vers ton idéal. Pire, que tu recules.

- Merci Anne pour ce tirage de tarot très ... instructif. Seulement je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec la question que j'avais en tête ...

- C'est que tu n'étais pas assez concentrée dessus, une autre à du se glisser dans ton esprit. J'aimerai bien la connaître d'ailleurs parce qu'avec de telles cartes ..." susurre ma camarade, très contente de penser avoir réussi à me percer à jour avec ses prédictions.

Mon regard lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à refaire allusion à cela avant longtemps.

Mais pourquoi tout concernait l'amour?! Je voulais juste savoir si je devais en parler à Rémus ou pas.

*

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, mon coeur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Juste un cauchemar. Respire, June. Respire.

Le souffle saccadé, je me relève difficilement et pose les pieds sur le sol froid du dortoir. Un coup d'oeil au lit d'Anne dont les rideaux sont tirés m'informe qu'elle n'a pas été réveillée par mon léger problème de bavardage nocturne. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle aurait eu encore plus peur que lors de mon dernier cauchemar.

Je prend une profonde inspiration et attrape mes chaussons avant de sortir de la pièce, trop imprégnée à mon goût par le souvenir encore frais des cadavres des deux seuls élèves que je considère comme mes amis.

*

La demi-lune éclaire les couloirs déserts, et je suis soulagée de cela car ma baguette est restée dans le dortoir. Aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être, entre deux et cinq heures du matin, j'imagine ...

La fraîcheur des couloirs me fait le plus grand bien, j'ai pris l'habitude de me promener dans le château la nuit, mes nuits étant presque toutes raccourcies par les cauchemars, de plus en plus sanglants, de plus en plus violents. Je n'ai jamais croisé personne, pas un chat ne semble éveillé en même temps que moi, et j'en suis très heureuse parce que ce n'est pas très flatteur, la chemise de nuit.

Celle que je porte aujourd'hui est plus du type nuisette que du type chemise de nuit mais après mûre réflexion, je me suis aperçue que je dormais mieux en ayant moins chaud ... Quoique aujourd'hui montre le contraire ...

J'atteins le sommet des escaliers menant au grand Hall de Poudlard quand mes oreilles captent des bruits de pas discrets, dans ma direction.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour voir qui d'autre fait une promenade nocturne. Les mains de l'inconnu(e) me poussent en avant, dans le vide.

La chute semble durer plusieurs minutes. Ma tête heurte le rebord d'une marche, mon corps dévale douloureusement les escaliers. J'arrive finalement dans le Hall, meurtrie, et sombre rapidement dans l'inconscience, un arrière goût de sang dans la bouche.

---------

Mouhahaha. J'ai jubilé en écrivant la fin!!

Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode ?! (oui, j'abuse un peu ...)

Le corps de June va-t-il être découvert avant l'arrivée de tous les élèves, désireux de prendre leur petit-déjeuner? Rogue va-t-il surgir de nul part et faire apparaitre une licorne à crinière verte qui secourra notre héroïne? Sucombera-t-elle à ses blessures ?! (bon, avec l'annonce du chapitre 6 déjà écrit ...)

Qui l'a poussé? Pourquoi?! Dumbledore aurait-il flashé sur sa nuisette super sexy?!

Vous saurez tout, dans quelques temps. (j'essaie de faire vite)


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir, voici la suite ENFIN terminée (encore toute fraiche, miam!) de ce chapitre. Désolée de l'attente, je sais qu'avec la fin du dernier chapitre vous attendiez la suite avec impatience (ou du moins, Hugo. La voila, j'espère que tu es content de m'avoir poussé à l'écrire rapidement. ^^)

Merci pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas les pseudos sous la main pour vous remercier personnellement mais merci, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que ma fanfiction vous plait!!

Allez, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 4. :)

Elerinna.

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

**Problèmes de communication, ragoût rose et annonce improbable.**

_« - Hé! Regardez, il y quelqu'un en bas!_

_- C'est qui?_

_- Je crois bien que c'est une fille._

_- Ce serait pas la Serpentarde, de sixième année?_

_- Celle qui est super méchante, tu veux dire?_

_- Oui. Oh! Si! C'est elle!_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sur les bras?_

_- Elle est couverte de bleus ... »_

_Je ne sais pas trop si je suis éveillée, ou en train de rêver. Ce dont je suis certaine, cependant, c'est que je n'arrive plus à bouger aucun de mes membres. J'espère donc que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve dont je vais vite m'extirper._

_Qu'ils se taisent, qu'ils partent, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient, je ne veux pas qu'ils fixent mon corps. Leurs regards sont braqués sur ma peau, je les sens bien. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer? Quand est-ce que je vais enfin me réveiller? Ce n'est pas drôle._

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici? »_

_Est-il obligé de venir polluer ma vie jusque dans mes rêves, celui-là? J'ai envie de lui dire de dégager mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche, dommage._

_« - Qu'est-ce que-?... Hudson?! »_

_Non, c'est Rogue, maintenant part abruti de Black!_

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Elle est tombée? »_

_Le brouhaha général repart de plus belle, ne se préoccupant pas de sa question._

_« - Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là? Vous pouviez pas l'amener à l'infirmerie?! Vous êtes trop stupides! »_

_Là-dessus, je suis d'accord avec lui - quelle horreur. Brusquement, tous se taisent. Auraient-ils enfin compris qu'ils me cassent les tympans, depuis tout à l'heure?_

_Mais quand j'entends résonner la voix de Dumbledore, je dois me faire à l'idée que, non, ils ne sont pas télépathes, ils le respectent lui._

_« - Écartez-vous s'il vous plait, allez manger. Tous! »_

_Bien, le papi élève la voix et en à peine trois secondes les nuisibles prennent la direction de la Grande Salle - je ne les vois pas, mais mon ouïe m'aide bien._

_« - Tous sauf toi, Regulus. Tu l'as vue tomber?_

_- Non professeur, elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivé, et personne n'a répondu quand j'ai demandé depuis quand elle était par terre._

_- Bien, tu vas l'amener à l'infirmerie, immédiatement. »_

_Comment ça « bien »?! Je ne vois pas en quoi dévaler les escaliers du Hall est bien._

_Attendez. Non, non, non. Je refuse que ce scroutt à pétard pose les mains sur moi! Hé! Ho! Repose-moi par terre! Papi, doué comme tu l'es, je suis sure que tu entends mes pensées! Dis lui d'arrêter!_

_« - Je te fais confiance, Regulus. »_

_Il semblerait que l'on s'éloigne, puisque la voix de Dumbledore parait plus faible qu'avant... Qu'est-ce que j'en ai marre de ce rêve! _

_Étrangement, le mini Black ne me laisse pas tomber par terre après s'être assuré que le vieux ne le voyait plus, il me porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sans m'adresser le moindre mot de tout le trajet - pas que j'aurais préféré qu'il me parle du beau temps, mais je dois dire que ça change de son frère qui ne se tait jamais. Pomfresh va vite en avoir marre de me voir ici, deux fois en deux mois ça fait beaucoup - si cette fois-ci est bien réelle._

_« - Par Merlin! Posez-la sur ce lit!! Qu'est-il arrivé?_

_- Elle serait tombée dans les escaliers du Hall. répond Black, sans intonation dans la voix._

_- « Serait » ?_

_- Personne ne l'a vue tomber, apparemment ... ça devait faire plusieurs heures qu'elle était là._

_- Pauvre enfant ... Vous pouvez partir M. Black, je vais m'occuper d'elle. »_

_Quelle âge a-t-elle celle-la, pour appeler les élèves « enfants »?!_

_« - Tant qu'il y a de la magie, il y a de l'espoir. » dit-elle doucement après s'être assurée que j'étais bien en vie - ce serait assez bête de soigner une morte, j'avoue._

_Elle prononce une formule à voix basse et, après m'avoir ouvert la bouche, me fait boire une potion de sommeil. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense puisque quelques instants après je ne l'entends plus s'agiter autour de moi et sombre dans les ténèbres du sommeil._

*

Je reprends lentement conscience, et sens une forte douleur irradier à l'intérieur mon crâne, me faisant grimacer. Mais les deux voix de Black et Rémus en train de discuter me rappellent qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient tordre mon visage sous la douleur, question de réputation - que voulez vous, tout tourne autour de cela à Poudlard.

**« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement penser qu'elle est tombée toute seule?**

**- Mais parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas, elle n'est pas du genre à trébucher.**

**- Ah, vous êtes amis au point que tu saches tout d'elle, maintenant?**

**- Sirius, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Et tu sais bien que mon instinct est plus développé que la moyenne ... »**

Je ne suis pas sure de tout bien comprendre ... En quoi Rémus n'a pas le même instinct que tout le monde? Il est un sorcier banal, à ce que je sache. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fille qui est tombée? Ce ne serait pas ... moi? Attendez, où je suis?!

J'ouvre alors les yeux, mais les referme aussi vite, complètement éblouie par le soleil qui baigne la pièce aux murs blancs.

Blancs??

Doucement, j'entrouvre les paupières et jette un coup d'oeil aux alentours qui m'apparaissent encore flous.

Oh, non, pas encore l'infirmerie!

Je me redresse à peine dans mon lit que l'infirmière surgit de son bureau et fond sur moi :

**« - Mademoiselle Hudson, comment vous sentez-vous? Ah, ne répondez pas pour l'instant, vous risqueriez d'aggraver l'état de votre gorge! Quelle peur vous nous avez faite! Je n'aurais certainement pas pu vous soigner si vous étiez restée encore une heure au bas des escaliers, heureusement que M. Black vous a amenée ici! »**

Black? Elle doit délirer.

**« - Bien, vous deux**, ajoute-elle en se tournant vers les deux Gryffondor, **vous pouvez rester, mais je ne veux pas plus de monde autour de la blessée. Je vais vous laisser, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez mal, normalement avec la dose de potion que vous avez avalé, ça devrait aller pour quelques heures encore ... »**

Mme Pomfresh fait demi-tour et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, me laissant avec mon mal de tête, Rémus et Black.

Mon nouveau 'meilleur ami' - puisqu'il est mon seul ami, je ne vois pas quel autre terme employer - s'assoie au bord de mon lit tandis que le brun me lance son habituel regard mauvais et reste debout, plus loin.

**« - Ça va, June? »** me demande Rémus, inquiet.

Je hoche la tête, vaguement consciente que Pomfresh m'a déconseillé de parler, et il reprend :

**« - Est-ce que tu es tombée toute seule dans les escaliers ? Ou est-ce que, par hasard, quelqu'un t'aurait poussé? »**

Bien, et comment je répond à ça sans ouvrir la bouche?!

Rapidement, je mime deux mains qui poussent le dos d'une personne puis hausse les épaules, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai aucune idée de qui m'a poussé.

D'ailleurs, quand j'aurais retrouvé cet immondice, il ne pourra plus se reconnaître en passant devant une glace, quoi qu'il tente de faire pour reprendre son apparence normale.

Rémus lance un regard type "tu vois, j'avais raison" à Black qui hausse les épaules, sentant manifestement qu'il n'a rien à faire à l'infirmerie en ma présence.

**« - Pomfresh nous a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain, normalement. » **m'annonce mon ami dans l'un de ses légers sourires.

Seulement, je fronce les sourcils à l'entente de l'adverbe. Comment ça, "normalement"? Je m'en irai demain, point.

**« - C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore vu l'état dans lequel tu es ... Disons que l'infirmière a du remettre en place ta tête, parce qu'elle s'était bloquée d'une façon assez peu normale ... Elle a eu du travail, avec ton crâne et ton cou. Ainsi que la dizaine d'os qu'elle a fait repousser aujourd'hui, et les deux côtes qui devraient se reformer lentement durant la nuit à venir ...**

**- T'as pas loupé ton coup, Hudson. »** commente ironiquement Black

S'il n'ouvre la bouche que pour prononcer de telles conneries, qu'il se taise, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Je le toise méchamment, ce qui l'encourage à poursuivre :

**« - Ne pense pas que tu puisses m'effrayer, surtout en voyant l'état dans lequel tu es, en ce moment-même. En plus, tu ne peux pas répliquer. C'est pitoyable, tu devrais te voir! Ta tête est encore pire que celle de Cassandra Fridge!**

**- Sirius ferme la! »** lance Rémus, pressentant ma réaction.

Il a osé. Me comparer. A. Cette laideur. La répugnante. L'immonde Serdaigle. Fridge.

Je vais le buter.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me précipite hors de mon lit, ignorant la douleur plaintive qui vient de faire son apparition dans mon dos, et enfonce mon poing gauche dans son ventre, le faisant se plier de douleur. Black essaie de riposter mais sa main passe à côté de moi, qui en profite pour lui asséner d'autres coups de poing, cette fois-ci sur son _si charmant _visage.

Mais alors que je me décidais à en venir aux pieds, Rémus me soulève sans effort et me pose dans le lit que j'ai à peine quitté, bloquant mes bras de ses grandes mains.

Rageuse, j'ouvre la bouche et tente de crier mon mécontentement mais aucun son ne semble sortir de ma gorge. J'essaie une seconde fois :

**« - ...... »**

Rémus hausse un sourcil, étonné.

Les larmes aux yeux - de rage, je vous le dit - je retente, en vain :

**« - ...!**

**- June? Tu ... tu ne peux pas parler?**

**- ...**

**- Euh ... ne t'en fais pas, ça devrait passer. Je vais chercher Pomfresh, elle va nous faire sortir en voyant la tête de Sirius ... Je repasserai demain matin, d'accord?**

**- ... »**

Ils sortent alors tous les deux, l'autre enfoiré se massant la figure en grommelant - je suis assez fière de moi, sur ce coup -, et Pomfresh surgit de nouveau :

**« - M. Lupin m'a dit que vous aviez essayé de parler et que vous n'y étiez pas arrivée ... Je m'attendais un peu à cela, pour tout vous dire ... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous tentiez ...**

**- .... je la fixe**, pleine de colère.

**- Mais vous retrouverez la parole, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce genre de désagrément ne dure habituellement que quelques jours, au grand maximum. Bien, buvez cette potion si les douleurs reprennent." **achève la jeune femme qui tourne déjà les talons et retourne dans son bureau.

J'ai toujours eu mal, imbécile d'infirmière! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, sans pouvoir parler?! Mon répondant est ma meilleure arme. Celui ou celle qui m'a poussé dans les escaliers n'imaginait certainement pas que je perdrais la parole, mais je suis certaine qu'il ou elle s'en réjouira en l'apprenant. Enflure.

Peu décidée à rester éveillée plus longtemps, je bois la potion anti-douleur puis celle de sommeil que Pomfresh avait posé sur la table de chevet auparavant.

Journée de merde ...

*

**« - J'ai prévenu vos professeurs que vous ne serez pas capable de leur répondre pour une durée indéterminée, Miss. Si les douleurs réapparaissent, passez à l'infirmerie je m'en occuperai. Mais normalement tout est de nouveau en place. »**

De mauvais poil, je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à Mme Pomfresh et quitte la pièce que je hais tant en vitesse.

Ah, j'oubliais. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu lui adresser le moindre mot puisque je suis muette, depuis hier. Génial. ABSOLUMENT GÉNIAL.

Il faut absolument que je mette la main sur l'enfoiré qui m'a poussé dans les escaliers, je vais lui faire regretter d'être né, à celui-là. Mais pour le retrouver parmi tout Poudlard, ça va me prendre un moment. D'autant plus que TOUS les élèves - je n'exagère presque pas - ont une bonne raison de me vouloir du mal.

*

Anne se trouve dans la salle commune, confortablement installée sur le canapé de velours vert faisant face à la cheminée où crépitent des bûches encore chaudes, lorsque j'y fais mon entrée. Le silence me surprend d'abord, puis je me souviens que la matinée est déjà bien avancée et qu'il doit peut-être même être temps de déjeuner, ce qui expliquerait l'absence de quiconque dans la pièce.

Discrètement, je m'avance vers ma camarade de dortoir et lui tapote doucement l'épaule, la sortant de ses songes.

**« - June! T'es déjà sortie?! Je suis passée te voir hier pendant mon heure de libre mais Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle t'avais fait boire de quoi endormir un géant un peu trop violent, c'est dire ... Tu vas bien? »** demande-t-elle, fixant les bleus que je dois avoir sur la peau d'un air réellement inquiet.

Je hoche la tête et, d'un doigt, désigne ma gorge tout en tentant d'émettre un son, de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne vite que je ne risque pas de lui répondre. Comme je m'y attendais, sa réaction choquée ne se fait pas attendre. Elle ne changera jamais, cette fille.

Mon estomac gargouille alors, et la blonde se met à rire, stoppant son discours énervé qui tournait autour des ... de quoi? Je n'écoutais même pas.

**« - On va manger, June? »** me propose-t-elle tout en essuyant les larmes qui ont perlé aux coins de ses yeux.

J'acquiesce avant de m'apercevoir que c'est bien la première fois que nous allons manger ensemble. Ou plutôt. La première fois que June Hudson ne sera pas toute seule au bout de la table des Serpentard. Et certainement la même chose pour Anne.

Nous quittons donc la pièce gaiement, et remontons les petits escaliers qui mènent au Hall de l'école. Là, à mon plus grand déplaisir, un abruti congénital de Serdaigle qui doit s'appeler Gideon Gorre (qu'est-ce qu'il est laid, son nom) se précipite sur moi et s'exclame :

**« - Hudson, t'es tellement attardée que tu peux pas descendre des escaliers sans tomber! »**

Je le pousse, ignorant ses remarques toutes plus atterrantes les unes que les autres, et traîne Anne dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde cesse de discuter, de manger, de baver, ... bref tout le monde semble jouer à ce jeu Moldu '1,2,3 Oreille' - ou je ne sais quel nom à se demander ce qu'il leur passe par la tête parfois ... - alors que nous nous asseyons l'une en face de l'autre au bout de la table des Serpentard, le plus loin possible des autres membres de notre maison.

Les élèves reprennent vie lentement, tandis que nous remplissons nos assiettes de mets plus farfelus les uns que les autres (vous avez déjà vu un ragoût de grenouille rose? Ça vaut le détour!). Anne entretient la conversation toute seule, se contentant de mes hochements de tête qui lui prouvent que je l'écoute, du moins distraitement. Je tente d'avaler une bouchée de ce fameux ragoût mais grimace de douleur, les paroles de Pomfresh me revenant en mémoire. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver de la purée ... ou de la bouillie, puisqu'il semblerait que je ne puisse manger que ce genre de plat. Je cherche en vain un récipient qui pourrait contenir quelque chose de passable quand Cordania Levski, une Poufsouffle de cinquième année, se lève et lance :

**« - T'aurais du y rester, Hudson! Tu ne sers à rien, à part à emmerder tout le monde dans Poudlard! »**

Les conversations se stoppent une nouvelle fois, et je sens alors les regards choqués des autres élèves se fixer sur moi, attendant de toute évidence une réaction quelconque de ma part. Rapidement, je repose mon verre de jus de citrouille et me relève, prête à lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Seulement une voix féminine réplique avant moi (pas comme si j'aurais pu parler, mais bon ...) :

**« - 30 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, Levski! Personne ne mérite de se blesser, ni d'être blessé par un autre, même pas Hudson! Maintenant tu ferais mieux de dégager avant qu'un prof n'arrive et ne se demande ce qu'il se passe! »** s'insurge la préfète folle furieuse de Gryffondor, Evans.

L'autre conne de Poufsouffle quitte la Grande Salle, suivie de ses quelques acolytes tout aussi stupides, et je m'en vais quelques instants après; ignorant les appels d'Anne et ceux d'Evans.

Soudainement une bouffée de colère m'envahit, et je passe les portes de bois immenses du château, direction le parc.

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous, à m'insulter comme ça?! A la base, c'est moi la méchante de l'école. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, cette année, mais plus rien ne va. Il va falloir que je remette les choses à leur place, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Ils vont voir, ces deux imbéciles. On n'insulte pas June Hudson librement, et encore moins devant TOUT Poudlard!

Heureusement, le parc est tranquille. Pas étonnant vu la couleur des nuages qui recouvrent le ciel, vous me direz. Dans le but de me calmer un peu, je marche un moment dans l'herbe verte, respirant à plein poumons - même pas mal! - l'air pur. Arrivée au bord du Lac Noir, je m'avachis par terre bruyamment et tente de crier toute ma haine mais ne produis toujours d'autre son que celui de ma respiration. Cela ajouté au souvenir encore frais des deux débiles m'insultant constitue la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, je craque. Silencieusement, je fonds en larmes.

Les minutes s'écoulent à une vitesse que l'on ne peut qualifier que d'étonnamment rapide, et j'entends bientôt des pas s'approcher. Je ne me retourne pas, et devine à la voix de l'intrus de qui il s'agit.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai là? Hudson en train de chialer, géant. »**

Dégage, Black.

Je m'essuie les yeux, que je sais rouges et gonflés, et tourne la tête vers Régulus Black qui se tient, droit comme un i, et arbore son air légèrement psychopathe habituel.

D'un regard mauvais, je lui fais comprendre le fond de ma pensée.

**« - T'en fais pas, je n'en parlerai pas, si c'est ce que tu voulais dire. Et tu me remercieras plus tard, de t'avoir sauvée en bas des escaliers, quand tu seras de meilleure humeur. »**

Quoi? C'était _ce _Black, là?

Mais pourquoi?

Il reprend :

**« - En fait, je venais pour terminer la conversation que nous avions commencé l'autre jour, à la bibliothèque, si tu te souviens. »**

On avait rien commencé du tout, c'est toi, abruti, qui voulais parler. Je t'ai clairement dit que je n'en avais rien à foutre, non?

Évidemment - et je dois dire que c'est bien mieux comme ça-, il n'entend pas mes pensées.

**« - Pour faire rapide ...,** commence-t-il avant de grimacer, visiblement très mécontent de ce qu'il va m'annoncer, **... nos parents souhaiteraient nous marier après Poudlard. »**

Je hausse un sourcil, et retiens un sourire sarcastique.

Et alors? Bien sur qu'ils ont toujours voulu que je me marie assez jeune, comme Mère l'a fait. C'est comme une tradition, chez les Sang Purs.

Constatant que je n'ai pas compris où il veut en venir, Black soupire et ajoute d'un ton méprisant :

**« - Ensemble. »**

* * *

Voila! Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, parce qu'à la base June n'était pas censée devenir provisoirement muette mais Pomfresh en a décidé autrement, donc j'ai du effacer tous les dialogues que j'avais en tête avec les répliques acerbes de June pour trouver autre chose. Tss, ces personnages, ils font n'importe quoi dans mon dos.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais la chute de ce chapitre est très sympa, je crois que je commence à comprendre comment clore mes chapitres, non ? :D

Haha, pauvre June, tout lui tombe dessus, décidément.


	6. Chapitre 5

(Attention ceci est une mise en bouche très inutile, où je n'y raconte rien de bien utile si vous n'avez jamais lu les petits mots que je vous mets à chaque début de chapitre)

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce qu'à la base je n'avais pas prévu que June ne pourrait plus parler à un moment et les dialogues de la mort (cette expression est très moche, je devrais aller me coucher, le soleil a du me taper trop fort sur le crâne aujourd'hui) que j'avais écrit ont du disparaitre, donc tout le chapitre 5 que j'ai réécrit pendant les vacances - et juste terminé. (et le 6 que j'avais écrit ne marchera pas non plus, ils font vraiment n'importe quoi ces personnages! Je n'arrive pas à les tenir!)

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 n'est pas trop mal, ou mieux (l'espoir fait vivre, dit-on) qu'il vous plaira. Merci de vos reviews qui me motivent à continuer! :D

_Elerinna._

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

**Brouillard dissipé et frustrant mutisme.**

_« - Pour faire court ..., commence-t-il avant de grimacer, visiblement très mécontent de ce qu'il va m'annoncer, ... nos parents souhaiteraient nous marier après Poudlard. »_

_Je hausse un sourcil, et retiens un sourire sarcastique._

_Et alors? Bien sur qu'ils ont toujours voulu que je me marie assez jeune, comme Mère l'a fait. C'est comme une tradition, chez les Sang Purs._

_Constatant que je n'ai pas compris où il veut en venir, Black soupire et ajoute d'un ton méprisant :_

_« - Ensemble. »_

Pardon? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, ce minable?! Il se paie ma tête, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. N'est-ce pas?

Comme s'il venait d'entendre mes pensées, il m'assure, dégoûté :

**« - C'est la stricte vérité, je ne suis pas en train de te faire une blague ... même si je préférerais.**

_**- Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne me marierai avec toi, ni avec aucun autre salopard de**__** Mangemort**__! _»j'écris sur un petit morceau de parchemin que je lui tend tout en me relevant et époussetant ma robe noire couverte d'herbe.

**« - Un salopard de Mangemort?** répète mini Black, incrédule.

Le rouge lui monte à la tête, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est sur le point d'exploser.

Il s'approche alors de moi et, avec agilité, me fait tomber au sol d'un coup violent dans le genou droit, avant d'enserrer ma gorge de ses mains, m'empêchant toute réaction autre que celle du cri.

**« - Je suis peut-être un **_**salopard de Mangemort**_**, mais si quelqu'un a quelque chose à se reprocher entre nous deux, c'est bien toi, salope. Traîner avec ces abrutis de Maraudeurs n'est vraiment pas la meilleure idée que tu aies pu avoir, encore moins lorsque l'on sait que Lupin est un loup-garou. Un vrai monstre, comme Potter, comme mon traître de frère. Un monstre comme tu sembles les aimer, Hudson. » **

Black me siffle ces mots avec répugnance et relâche enfin sa prise sur ma gorge - je commençais à avoir besoin d'air, moi -, se relève et lance, tout en s'éloignant :

**« - Et moi non plus, je ne me marierai **_**jamais **_**avec toi. Tu m'écœures. »**

Je laisse l'air affluer dans mes poumons douloureusement.

Merlin. C'était quoi ça? Il ne va pas vraiment pas bien, ce type. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, sur Rémus? Un loup-garou?

Essoufflée et confuse, je masse mon cou et jette un œil à mon genou qui commence à gonfler. Ah non. Pas ENCORE l'infirmerie. J'en suis sortie hier matin!

Ça devient vraiment lourd, là.

*

Pomfresh vient seulement de me laisser sortir après m'avoir fait boire une autre de ses potions douteuses.

Elle s'est mise à me hurler dessus lorsqu'elle m'a vu passer la porte de son infirmerie, puis m'a fait la leçon sur ma conduite, ('quelle qu'elle soit', pour la citer) qu'elle trouve dangereuse - de toute évidence, elle n'a pas deviné qu'une fois encore un élève était la cause de mon état.

Cette femme est certes gentille sous ses airs durs, quand elle le veut bien, mais je ne pourrais l'apprécier.

Pas en la voyant deux fois par semaine pour qu'elle m'engueule comme elle vient de le faire.

Insupportable.

On ne s'en prend pas aux muets, bon sang!

Malgré tout, je suis dispensée d'assister aux cours de l'après-midi, ce qui - il faut l'avouer - me soulage au plus au point. Après ce que m'a dit Régulus Black, je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais pu rester de marbre devant Rémus.

Un loup-garou. Un homme qui se transforme en un monstre assoiffé de sang, comme me corrigerait Mère si elle m'entendait prononcer le nom 'loup-garou'. Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre. C'est pas que j'aurais peur qu'il m'attaque, ou quelque chose du même genre, mais ça fait toujours un choc, d'apprendre une telle nouvelle - bien que je doute que nombreux soient les sorciers amis avec un loup-garou.

Mais en y repensant, l'évidence est bien là! Tout coïncide! Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt? Ses absences répétées, chaque fois quelques jours précédant et suivant la pleine lune, le secret qu'il cachait, l'attitude protectrice que Potter et Black ont envers lui - qui se remarque en un rapide coup d'œil, n'importe quel Poufsouffle peut s'en apercevoir, c'est dire!

Je suis toujours sous le choc.

Pas parce qu'il est un lycanthrope, non, on a étudié les loups-garous en troisième année et ils ne sont pas dangereux les jours autre que ceux de pleine lune.

Non, ce qui me choque, ce n'est pas ça. Mais le fait qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé! On est amis ou on ne l'est pas, il faut choisir! Peut-être qu'il redoutait ma réaction, certes, mais je ne suis pas comme ma famille et il le sait très bien!.. Il le sait, n'est-ce pas?

Ah, Rémus.

Suis-je supposée l'informer que j'ai découvert son secret, dissipé le brouillard si opaque qui l'entourait?

C'est une très bonne question.

Rendez-moi ma voix, bon sang!

*

Je termine enfin mon long et ennuyeux devoir de divination dans lequel je raconte mon 'dernier rêve' où je m'enfuis de Poudlard en chemise de nuit, hurlant et courant à toute allure, poursuivie par un Dumbledore démoniaque en caleçon à cœurs rouges.

Très cliché (tout le monde a déjà casé Dumbledore dans un de ses devoirs de divination, c'est bien connu!), il faut l'admettre, mais je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées pour ces faux rêves que je dois inventer dans ces devoirs. Mes cauchemars, je me les garde, merci bien. Il ne manquerait plus que, dans son élan d'affection envers moi, elle ne se mette à lire ma copie où j'aurais narré la vision du cadavre décharné et dévoré par les vers de Cassius, et décrit avec précision la façon dont j'aurais réagi. Non merci, franchement.

Mme Rose va sûrement me prédire je ne sais quel accident, féliciter mon troisième œil inconscient ou que sais-je ... Triste à dire mais cette femme se satisfait de tout et n'importe quoi, ça doit être le célibat qui lui pèse - je l'appelle 'Madame' Rose mais en réalité elle n'est pas mariée. Seulement appeler une femme de quarante ans 'Mademoiselle' ça me gène. Tout comme voir MacGonagall en robe de chambre de velours rouge lorsqu'elle fait un tour de garde, quelques fois, dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

L'ennui me gagnant, je range la boîte de chocolats que j'avais sortie pour m'aider à me concentrer sur mon travail et descends tranquillement dans la salle commune de ma maison, presque vide en ce milieu d'après-midi.

Seul Ryuu et quelques premières années sont attablés, discutant joyeusement tout en rédigeant un parchemin sur un cours qui ne semble pas les captiver.

Euh.

Attendez.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ces gamins? Ceux-ci même qui l'insultaient sur son sang il n'y a pas deux mois, à mon souvenir.

Je sens que j'ai raté quelque chose.

Remarquant mon apparition, les gosses chuchotent je ne sais quoi à Ryuu qui se lève d'un bond et vient à ma rencontre.

Mon protégé de la rentrée n'a pas vraiment changé - en deux mois, c'est normal, vous me direz . Son sourire me semble néanmoins beaucoup plus confiant que lorsque j'ai décidé de le prendre sous mon aile au début de l'année. Il me salue, visiblement inquiet pour mon état :

**« - Madame June, ça va bien? J'ai appris que vous étiez tombée dans l'escalier du Hall avant hier, mais l'infirmière vous avait déjà laissée sortir quand je suis venu vous voir ... »**

Trop mignon.

Je lui souris gentiment et fait un geste vague de la main pour lui signifier que je me porte assez bien, ce qui semble le rassurer.

Il ajoute, un air indescriptible sur le visage :

**« - Vous avez vu, les autres commencent à m'accepter! Et c'est grâce à vous, je ne serai jamais aller leur parler si je n'avais pas vu à quel point on peut se retrouver seul quand on laisse les autres nous mettre à part. »**

Figée, je hausse un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas sure de comprendre où il souhaite en venir.

**« - Pour pas devenir comme vous, quoi. » **

Mon petit protégé, qui, je ne le réalise que maintenant, ne l'a en réalité été que pour une soirée, prononce ces mots avec, dans la voix, une méchanceté qui ne m'est pas inconnue. On dirait Rogue.

Rogue.

Il est devenu une copie miniature - sans les cheveux longs luisants et le nez crochu en option - de ce déchet qu'est Rogue.

Furieuse et plus choquée que je ne l'étais déjà après ce que j'ai appris sur Rémus, je lui lance mon regard le plus mauvais qui le fait reculer d'un pas. Je me suis éloignée de plusieurs mètres et m'approche de la sortie lorsque j'entends ce petit con me crier :

**« - T'as pas reconnu mes mains, en haut des escalier? J'espère que t'as apprécié la chute, June! »**

D'où est-ce qu'il me tutoie, ce petit con? Je ne le lui ai jamais permis!

Muette, je ne peux pas lui lancer de sort et me contente donc de quitter la salle commune, de la pire humeur possible.

Enfoiré.

Il va mourir. Je vais le tuer.

Laissez moi juste le temps de mettre un de mes plans géniaux au point.

*

Une main qui se pose subitement sur mon épaule me fait sursauter et je me retourne, furieuse, vers un Rogue ricanant dans ses cheveux.

**« - Il parait que tu n'as plus de voix, Hudson. Je venais vérifier et ... de toute évidence cette rumeur disait vrai. Amusant. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » **demande-t-il, narquois, tout en me prenant le vieux livre des mains.

**« - ****Potions de grands pouvoirs ****? Tu prépares encore un mauvais coup? »**

Rien que le son de sa voix me répugne, mais alors le bonus _cheveux gras _qui pendent le long du crâne est indéniablement la chose la plus écœurante que j'ai jamais vue de toute mon existence, aussi courte soit-elle. Et sûrement la pire que je ne verrai jamais. Prête à rendre le contenu de mon déjeuner, je récupère le livre aux pages moisies et me dépêche d'aller le ranger dans le rayon Potions avant de quitter la bibliothèque, verte.

Les seuls livres présents dans ce château ne contiennent que des sorts et des potions inoffensives, pas du tout ce que je recherche évidemment.

Apparemment, je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule pour me venger de cet enfoiré, et de ses 'amis'. Ils doivent être dans le coup, eux aussi, pour sur. On a pas ce genre d'idée tout seul, à son âge.

Je me souviens bien de l'air qu'ils avaient tous quand Ryuu est venu me parler, tout à l'heure. Qu'ils prennent garde aussi, ceux-là.

Pourritures de gamins.

Tout de même, en y pensant, je peux dire qu'il m'en sera arrivé des choses depuis la rentrée de cette année. Et on est seulement au début du mois de Novembre!

J'ai comme l'impression que tout le monde s'est passé le mot, pendant les vacances d'été, pour s'en prendre à moi de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, mais cela ne doit être que de la paranoïa; je ne suis juste pas habituée à ce que les autres élèves se comportent si méchamment avec moi. Les années précédentes, c'était toujours moi, June Hudson la Serpentard sans cœur, qui insultais et jetais des sortilèges aux nouveaux, et à tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin, pour X raison. C'était beaucoup plus divertissant.

Il se passe vraiment n'importe quoi dans cette école de fous, dernièrement.

Oh, en parlant de fous, j'ai une idée pour ma vengeance.

*

**« - J'ai eu ton message, Hudson. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir, de si important? »**

Très drôle, Potter. Hilarant. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus de voix, ne te fous pas de moi.

Peu encline à rigoler, je lui fais les gros yeux et, semblant soudainement se rappeler mon incapacité à parler - bien Potter, tu fais des progrès -, il sort une plume de luxe à encre incorporé et un parchemin (dont il doit se servir comme brouillon puisque j'y aperçois des ratures d'un côté) qu'il me tend. Je me dépêche d'écrire, puis lui rend tout aussi rapidement, souhaitant lui demander ce que j'ai à lui demander avant de me mettre à le regretter.

**« - Notre aide? Comment ça?**

**- **_**J'ai trouvé qui m'a poussé dans les escaliers, l'autre jour. **_j'ajoute d'une écriture presque illisible.

_**- **_**Et c'est..? **demande-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

**- **_**Ryuunosuke Newman, première année de ma maison.**_

_**- **_**Ah, le petit gosse que Sirius aimait bien? »**

Pardon? C'était _mon _petit protégé, pas celui de l'autre abruti. Mais passons.

**« - J'en parle avec les autres et je te tiens au courant. Connaissant Rémus, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes ... enfin Sirius et Peter ne risquent pas d'être très motivés mais on fera avec ... »**

Tiens, Pettigrow, c'est vrai qu'il existe celui-là. On le voit tellement rarement, remarquez ...

**« - Bon j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch là, je dois y aller. À plus Hudson. »**

C'est ça, oui, va faire mumuse sur un bout de bois. C'est tellement drôle.

Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur, en demandant l'aide des 'Maraudeurs'.

*

Le sauté de bœuf dans mon assiette est désormais la reconstitution abstraite d'un champ de bataille, je n'arrive pas à contenir ma colère tout en sachant ce mini-Rogue-machiavélique assis à seulement cinq mètres de moi. Poudlard va connaître un meurtre, si les trois dégénérés de Gryffondor et Rémus ne me donnent pas d'idées.

Alors que les magnifiques desserts apparaissent sur les tables, apportant les habituelles étincelles dans les yeux de tous, Papi Dumbledore s'avance sur l'estrade située juste au devant de la table des professeurs et annonce, après avoir demandé le silence aux quelques élèves qui riaient trop fort à une table - pas à celle des Serpentard, bien sur, l'ambiance est quelque peu glaciale par ici (je verrai presque de la fumée sortir de la bouche du petit groupe de troisième année qui chuchote discrètement, tellement tous les autres se taisent froidement) -, tout fier de lui :

« - Après une réunion avec tous vos enseignants, nous avons décidé qu'une soirée aurait lieu lors du réveillon de Noël, pour ceux d'entre vous qui seront présents durant les vacances. »

Brusquement, la salle s'anime de part en part, chacun envisageant déjà de rester pour les vacances, même ceux les passant normalement en famille, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Dumbledore reprend, coupant toutes les discussions d'un geste de la main :

« - Les septièmes année étant occupés à travailler pour leurs ASPIC, nous avons également désigné quatre élèves de cinquième ou sixième année qui ne rentrent pas, à ma connaissance, chez eux durant ces vacances. Un élève dans chaque maison. À eux quatre ils tiendront le rôle d'organisateurs, car le thème de la soirée n'est pas donné, ni en quoi celle-ci consistera. J'invite ces quatre élèves dont je vais annoncer les noms à venir me voir dans mon bureau demain après-midi où je leur en dirai plus sur leur rôle et ce que j'attends d'eux. Les organisateurs sont donc : Mr Black pour Gryffondor, Miss Levski à Poufsouffle, Mr Gorre pour Serdaigle. Et pour Serpentard, il a été dur de se mettre d'accord mais après un moment de discussion tous ce sont décidés pour choisir Miss Hudson. »

Je l'avais senti. Salauds! Tous des salauds!

Et le fou qui nous sert de directeur retourne s'asseoir à sa place, guilleret. Je lui en ferai manger, des organisateurs de soirée!

Incapable de me lever pour protester haut et fort(quoique je peux le faire : me lever et penser tout ce que je voudrais dire ... je ne suis juste pas sure du rendu, vu de l'extérieur, vous voyez.), je quitte la Grande Salle où tout le monde semble avoir trouvé un nouveau sujet de discussion. Cela deviendrait presque une habitude, de partir d'un pas furieux de cet endroit.

**« - Hé, Hudson! »**

Quoi, ENCORE?! C'est pas le moment, Black.

**« - Tu veux pas aller dire à Dumby - attendez, il l'appelle carrément Dumby? - que tu ne t'occuperas pas de la soirée? Ça me soulagerait d'un **_**gros **_**poids, de ne pas avoir à te supporter plus souvent. »**

Mais va te faire voir.

Pour la peine, je vais participer à cette organisation. Ce sera le moyen de me venger des deux débiles qui m'ont insulté ouvertement, et devant presque tout Poudlard, ce matin.

Pleine d'une soudaine motivation, je lui lance mon sourire le plus mauvais auquel il réplique par la parole, en étant toujours doté, lui :

**« - Au fait Hudson, j'ai vu l'annonce accrochée dans le Hall, pour tes fiançailles avec mon frère que mes parents ont fait inscrire dans la Gazette du sorcier. Toutes mes **_**sincères **_**félicitations.**

**- QUOI?! »**

Tiens, ma voix est de retour.

* * *

[fin du chapitre]

Mouahahaha.


	7. Chapitre 6

Une suite achevée à l'instant, après des mois à chercher quoi mettre là dedans ... excusez-moi et merci de vos reviews.

**Chapitre 6.  
Chocolatomanes assumés et mauvais plans de tous les côtés.  
**

Pas d'accord.  
Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Jamais.  
Me marier _pour de vrai _avec Black? Moi? Et puis quoi encore? C'est comme si vous débarquiez d'un monde imaginaire et que vous annonciez à un Dumbledore teint en roux qu'il est un Cracmol : totalement, absolument et complètement impossible.

Voila à peu de jours près une semaine que Black m'a montré l'article publié par nos parents à propos de mon soi-disant futur mariage avec son frère, et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Mère, de Père ou même de mini Black. Sept jours que j'évite plus que tout la salle commune, la Grande Salle, le Parc et l'infirmerie - remarquez, je suis plutôt contente de ne pas avoir eu besoin de retourner à l'infirmerie, ma voix étant revenue depuis lundi. Je sais que je suis supposée préparer une fête pour Noël mais ils se passeront avec joie de mon aide, les trois autres abrutis que Papi Dumbledore a désigné comme organisateurs.  
Je prends tous mes repas dans les cuisines depuis lundi, les elfes y sont très serviables et toujours contents de me voir, eux.**  
« - Je pourrais ravoir un peu de chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait? »**  
Miam, rien de mieux qu'un bon chocolat chaud pour débuter la journée! Oh, et une part de tarte à la citrouille aussi. Sure que dans la Grande Salle ils n'ont pas autant de choix à chaque petit déjeuner! Ni à aucun autre repas!  
C'est ça, d'être la seule à connaître le secret pour entrer dans les cuisines du château!**  
« - Vous connaissez une bonne recette de-?...  
- Ahem. On ne se prive pas, à ce que je vois. »**  
Quoi encore? Pas possible d'être tranquille à sept heures tapantes, un vendredi matin, dans cette école? Bon, pour une fois, ce n'est pas Black. Mais Potter, c'est pas mieux.  
Attendez.  
Il sait comment ouvrir le passage pour les cuisines? Merlin, je suis foutue. Il manque plus que toute la clique débarque pour pourrir ma journée.**  
« - Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les filles qui se privent, que tu préférais celles qui mangent ce qu'elles veulent, peu importe le taux de graisses ... comme cette **_**chère **_**Evans, si je ne me trompe pas? »**  
En plein dans le mille, lui qui était près à m'en lancer plein dans la figure flanche lorsque je prononce le nom de la rouquine dont il est - tout le monde le sait dans le pays, peut-être même sont-ils au courant jusqu'en Chine - complètement et irrévocablement amoureux. Ça me mettrait presque la larme à l'oeil. Pathétique, en effet.  
Il se reprend et, feignant ne pas avoir compris mon allusion, lance :**  
« - C'est Rémus qui va être content! Il se demandait où tu te cachais, depuis un moment.  
- Ah? Il n'a pas cherché à me parler, pourtant. » **Je réplique, hargneuse.  
Rapidement, je me lève et contourne Potter, prête à quitter la pièce soudainement moins plaisante mais il me retient le bras :**  
« - Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui l'évitais. Et pour quelle raison, d'ailleurs? Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec...  
- Ferme la, Potter, **je le coupe. **Tu déduis des choses de ce que tu as vu mais tu n'as rien compris, alors garde ta bouche bien fermée au lieu de dire des conneries pareilles.  
- Mais je...  
- Si Rémus veut me parler, il n'a qu'à venir me voir, rien ne l'en empêche. » **J'achève avant de dégager mon bras de l'emprise de sa main et de quitter précipitamment les lieux.

.

** « - Vous écrirez cinq parchemins, d'une écriture normale, sur les effets des élixirs éternels. J'attends de vous de la rigueur, comme toujours. Et ne profitez pas de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour vous saouler et faire une fois de plus honte à notre école. »**  
Cinq parchemins? Il est complètement fou. Et depuis quand la bièrraubeur rend ivre? Cet homme devrait sortir de chez lui.

Je range tranquillement mes affaires dans mon sac plein de parchemins de toutes sortes et remarque qu'il ne reste plus que moi et Rémus dans la salle, lui faisant mine de ramasser une plume sur le sol. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son petit manège, je me dirige vers la sortie d'un air se voulant songeur.  
Il m'interpelle :**  
« - June, arrête ça!  
- Hm? »**  
Je me retourne alors, faussement étonnée, et lui fait face pour la première fois depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mise à l'éviter ...  
Bon, d'accord, je sais.

Et de toute évidence, il n'a pas trop apprécié ma désertion.**  
« - J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'évites. »**  
Ah, ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, mon petit Rémus, pas tant que tu continueras à me cacher ta véritable nature.  
Je hausse les épaules et commence à quitter la salle mais sans réussir à me retenir, je lui lance :**  
« - Demain, 11h dans le Hall pour Pré-au-Lard. »**  
J'avoue, il me manque trop pour que je continue à le fuir plus longtemps.

.

10h49.  
Surtout ne pas arriver en avance, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire remarquer. Pas après avoir appris la réaction des élèves en lisant l'article de la Gazette, ils ne parlent que de ça depuis une semaine, dixit Anne.  
Ma sortie de la salle commune ne passe pas inaperçue, évidemment, je surprends même un groupe de gamines en troisième année en plein débat sur « le couple le plus inattendu de l'année » alors que je monte les quelques dernières marches menant au Hall.  
11h00, parfait.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter pour chercher Rémus du regard qu'une main invisible m'attrape le bras et me tire à l'extérieur du château, sans que je ne réussisse à lui faire lâcher prise.**  
« - Ça va pas! Tu vas me laisser! **je m'exclame tout en me débattant vainement, quelque peu angoissée à l'idée de me faire enlever par un homme invisible.  
Rien n'y fait, il continue de me tenir fermement, m'entraînant par delà les grilles de Poudlard.  
Brusquement, l'inconnu cesse d'avancer et me relâche. J'en profite pour serrer les poings et me mettre en position de combat Moldu lorsqu'un Rémus tout sourire apparaît de sous une grande cape ... d'invisibilité, à l'évidence.**  
« - Pas la peine de t'énerver, June!  
- Que-? T'aurais pu dire que c'était toi! **je crie, choquée.**  
- Désolé, je trouvais ça plus amusant ...  
- Ah oui? Et bien ça ne l'était pas.  
- Si, seulement pas pour toi, **dit-il en étouffant un rire. **J'avais une retenue cet après-midi, normalement, il fallait que je sorte discrètement pour que MacGonagall ne me repère pas.  
- ... Rémus Lupin en retenue? C'est nouveau, ça, **je lance, sourcil haussé.  
- **Une blague qui a mal tourné, **se justifie-t-il vaguement. **On va à Pré-au-Lard, alors?  
- Oui! J'ai des courses de la plus haute importance à faire!  
- Vraiment?** demande Rémus.  
- **Tout à fait » ,** j'affirme, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en croit pas un mot.

Comme pour me le prouver, il se met à rire silencieusement alors que nous prenons la direction des boutiques du village.  
Stupide loup-garou, va.

.

**« - Tu vas vraiment manger tout ce chocolat toute seule?  
- Oui ... pourquoi tu en veux?  
- Je ne dirais pas non à quelques carrés ... » **fait-il, hésitant.  
Intriguée, je fixe mon ami et analyse rapidement l'expression de son visage :**  
« - Non! T'es dingue de chocolat, avoue-le! » **je lance en agitant un sachet de petites sorcières au chocolat explosif devant ses yeux qu'il s'empresse de fermer.**  
« - Ah! Trop fort! T'aurais du me le dire plus tôt, je reçois toujours plein de nouvelles recettes de chez Honeyduck ... en temps que cliente d'or, **j'ajoute avec fierté.**  
- Disons qu'avec Sirius qui se moque toujours de mon goût ... prononcé pour le chocolat, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas en parler, **m'explique Rémus, gêné.  
- **Oh mais on s'en fout de Black, il est vraiment stupide ce type! Insupportable! »**  
Le Gryffondor secoue la tête et répond d'une voix calme mais ferme :**  
« - Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas et que tu as décidé de le détester, mais Sirius n'est pas comme tu le penses ...  
- Ah oui? Il m'a juste l'air méprisant et méprisable. Comme s'il se croyait supérieur aux autres.  
- Il n'agit pas comme ça tout le temps.  
- Je ne crois que ce que je vois, » **je dis, mettant fin au sujet 'Black' pour le moment.

Nous finissons de vider les étagères du magasin de sucreries et décidons d'un commun accord d'aller boire un coup aux Trois Balais après avoir dépensé la quasi totalité des pièces que m'avait donné Père avant de partir pour Poudlard.

Installés à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée, nous discutons de tout et de rien tout en attendant que Mademoiselle Rosmerta nous apporte nos bièrraubeurs.  
La porte du bar s'ouvre une énième fois, je n'ai plus l'envie de jeter un oeil pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas Rogue, ou mini Black, ou encore ...

**« - Hé, Lunard! MacGo' a fait une crise parce que tu as séché sa retenue, trop fort! »**

Ou encore l'autre Black, bien sûr.  
Le voila qui s'amène avec toute la troupe, je sens qu'on va s'éclater.  
Sans même me jeter un regard noir, Black déplace une chaise et s'assied à côté de Rémus, laissant deux sièges libres autour de la table. Terrifié, comme toujours, Pettigrow se jette sur la chaise à la gauche de mon loup-garou de meilleur ami, Potter prend place plus sereinement à côté de moi. C'est le moment que choisit la jolie serveuse pour déposer cinq pintes sur la table bancale, les trois nouveaux venus ayant manifestement pris commande en arrivant.  
Black accapare l'attention de Rémus, il ne me reste donc plus qu'à entamer une discussion avec Potter qui sirote sa boisson ...**  
« - Alors, ça avance avec Evans? » **je lance tout à trac, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
Il avale sa gorgée de travers et se met à tousser, rougissant à vue d'oeil. Je tend le bras, prête à lui tapoter le dos mais il me fait signe qu'il se passera de mon aide, me soulageant de l'horreur que cela aurait été d'entrer en contact avec lui, encore plus après un entraînement de Quidditch ...  
Une bonne minute s'écoule pour qu'il reprenne contenance, puis je reprends :**  
« - Ça n'a pas répondu à ma question tout ça ...  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »**  
Il se veut l'air menaçant, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Pas quand on s'appelle Potter et qu'on vient de s'étouffer avec de la bièrraubeur à la simple mention du nom d'une fille.  
Je n'ai plus qu'à user de mon savoir durement acquis au fil des ans, en espionnant mes victimes pour trouver leurs points faibles :**  
« - Je connais bien ce genre de filles, et je sais pourquoi ça ne marche pas.  
- Vraiment? **demande-t-il, laissant tomber ses faux airs de méchant.**  
- Intéressé par mes conseils, peut-être?  
- ... J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas me rendre service sans attendre quelque chose en retour.  
- Tu commences à me connaître, Potter. En effet, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? »**

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table, m'assurant que Rémus et Black sont toujours en grande discussion, puis repère une tignasse rousse assise quelques tables plus loin, les yeux rivés sur Potter. Une idée germe dans ma tête.

Souriant, je me penche dangereusement du Gryffondor qui ferme les yeux, angoissé par ce que je pourrais lui faire, et feins de l'embrasser sur la joue alors que je chuchote à son oreille :**  
« - Ce soir, retrouve moi dans votre QG à 22h. Sois à l'heure. »**  
Alors que je me relève et me cale contre le dossier de ma chaise, je m'aperçois que quatre regards bien différents sont posés sur moi, sans compter celui de Potter reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

.

Après mon petit jeu avec Potter à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai dû rentrer seule au château parce que Rémus, Black, Pettigrow et Potter ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter de chuchoter à propos de je-ne-sais-quoi et je me suis rapidement sentie seule. Ne désirant pas me morfondre dans mon coin de la table, j'ai attrapé mon sac de chocolats et suis partie, non sans me délecter de l'air haineux qu'a pris le visage d'Evans lorsque je suis passée juste à côté de sa table, la frôlant presque, avant de quitter le bar.

Compliqué, les relations. Ces deux-là pourraient faire un effort au lieu de nier l'évidence, ça simplifierait tout. Mais non, Evans prend constamment une attitude réprobatrice par rapport à Potter qui, du coup, fait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Quels abrutis, ces Gryffondor.  
Attendez.  
Dites moi que ce n'est pas en train d'arriver.  
Merlin. Voila que je me préoccupe de la vie sentimentale des autres. Pire, de celle d'Evans et Potter.  
Je dois être malade, aucune autre explication plausible ne me vient à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il me reste quelques séquelles de ma chute dans les escaliers, ou que mon cerveau a été endommagé ... Faites que ce soit cela.

Pourquoi j'ai dit au binoclard que je l'aiderai, déjà?  
Ah, oui.  
C'est bon, finalement. Je ne suis pas en phase de devenir plus sensible que Mimi Geignarde, la vraie June Hudson est toujours là, prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

.

Allez, plus que deux heures et cette journée sera enfin terminée.  
Je me répète cette phrase tout en marchant avec une lenteur exagérée vers le QG des soi-disant Maraudeurs, mais le souvenir de ces quatre paires d'yeux braqués sur moi se rappelle constamment à ma mémoire. L'étonnement, je m'attendais à le voir dans leurs regards ... seulement il n'y avait pas que cela. Du moins, le peu de temps qu'ils m'ont fixée, j'ai perçu comme une sorte de ... mécontentement chez Rémus.  
Comme s'il savait ce que je tramais, en partie ... Étrange. Oui, étrange. Et déroutant.  
Peu importe, la raison pour laquelle j'y repense n'est pas l'air de Rémus mais celui de Black - Pettigrow, je n'en parle pas, il avait juste la bouche ouverte et ressemblait à un poisson visqueux.  
Bien sur, je n'avais pas prévu tout cela, mais si tel avait été le cas, je n'aurais certainement pas imaginé qu'il puisse avoir l'air autre que dégoûté, comme il l'est toujours en ma présence, ou passablement énervé.  
Et bien, ô surprise, son visage n'exprimait rien, ses yeux non plus.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'intrigue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prépare encore comme mauvais coup, celui-là ?

.

J'entrouvre la porte du QG des maraudeurs et aperçois Potter debout face à l'une des fenêtres, contemplant la lune dans la nuit noire, perdu dans ses pensées. Bruyamment, je pousse la lourde porte et il tourne la tête pour s'assurer que c'est bien moi avant de me faire signe de cette même tête d'approcher :

**«** **- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hudson?  
- Du nouveau concernant l'affaire Newman? **je l'interroge, curieuse de savoir si mon plan va enfin pouvoir avancer.**  
- J'en ai parlé à Rémus, on s'est renseignés et ses amis de Poufsouffle semblent ne pas comprendre pourquoi il a soudainement cessé de les fréquenter et pourquoi il a décidé d'être ami avec les Serpentard de première année... Honnêtement, on a pu suivre tous ses déplacements pendant une semaine et il a plus l'air d'éviter de croiser les autres Serpentard qu'autre chose, il est toujours à la bibliothèque, au fond, caché ...  
- Et alors? **je réplique avec dédain.**  
- Et alors j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu te pousser dans les escaliers. » **répond Potter en me fixant, l'air totalement convaincu.  
**«** **- Pour une histoire de bibliothèque, tu remet ce que je t'ai dit en question?  
- Pas seulement! **s'exclame-t-il. **Dis, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ces nouveaux "amis" aient pu le forcer à te dire ça alors qu'il n'y est pour rien? »**  
Non pas vraiment. Il continue :**  
«** **- Je suis certain qu'il ne les évite pas sans raison et, à mon avis, ils est complètement terrifié par ces gamins.  
- Mais ... qui ce serait alors? »** je demande, perdue.  
Le brun passe sa main dans ses cheveux, pensif, rien ne semble lui venir à l'esprit :**  
« - Tu n'as pas une idée de qui pourrait t'en vouloir à Poudlard?  
- Si. Tout le monde. »** je fais d'une voix sarcastique.  
Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé et lâche après un long soupir :**  
«** **- Ben c'est pas gagné. »**


End file.
